The Second Oblivion Crisis
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Harry Potter known to the wizards as The-Boy-Who-Lived was rescued from his abusive relatives and taken to the Imperial City, to be raised as the adopted son of the current High King. Harry Potter was then forever known as Crown Prince Hadrian. He was oblivious to the Wizardry World until he met Hermione Granger. H/Hr NL/AG Warning! Mild Sexual tensions in later chapters.
1. Meeting the Crown Prince

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger always had a feeling that the Wizardry World had a link, a portal of some sort leading to another world. Whomever she asked to clarify her thoughts were met with laughter, snorts, or a hundred percent refusal to answer her questions. She was curious to find out what made the wizards so frightened of the portal that laid beyond the Forbidden Forest, so she made a point to check it for herself during her Second Year in Hogwarts. She had no qualms when she took the first step into the portal, she didn't even think about her parents or her friends that she was willing to leave behind. Her feelings became a reality when she came face to face with a fully-grown dragon, and unlike the one that Hagrid tried to keep, this dragon could speak the language of humans. She became more intrigued than frightened and wanted to find out more about this land that the dragon spoke off, the dragon called himself Odahviing or Winged Snow Hunter according to mortal tongues.

Odahviing took her to a vast city surrounded by a lake, guards swarmed up to confront her and only stood down when Odahviing commanded them to, she was then swiftly introduced to the Emperor. The guards told the story of how one of the Emperor's most loyal dragons discovered her in the Pine Forest of the Province of Skyrim, stumbling out of the portal which had long since been forgotten since the previous war. The Emperor, however, chose to spare her life as he saw something in her where the others could not. The Emperor was a kind and just man, he gave her everything she ever wanted. A library filled history and knowledge, books and scrolls covering the details of the war that made the wizards so afraid, tomes filled with spells and incantations for those with the talent to cast them. And it was at the library where she met the Crown Prince, a boy that was of her age with raven hair and dark green eyes (and unbeknownst to her at that time, her future husband), the boy's name was Harry Potter but due to ancient customs, his name in royal court was known as Hadrian.

 **Chapter One**

 **Meeting the Crown Prince**

 **Nirn**

"You're Harry Potter?" Came the shocking voice from Hermione Granger as she stared at the boy sitting across her. The boy nodded his head. "But...you're The-Boy-Who-Lived...the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. The Ministry of Magic have been searching for you for at least eight years now, most have already given up hope but there are some that insisted that you're still alive." She trailed off and only stopped at his hand which was raised.

"When I was four, I was beaten as a present for my birthday and given a pair of old socks. My uncle and my aunt, whom were supposed to care for me threw me into my room, which was a small cupboard under the stairs. I cried myself to sleep and wished for the pain to go away." Hadrian replied with a slight glare into the empty space. "That night, a soothing voice told me to stay clear of the door to my small room which I did as it was pulled apart by unseen magic. I sat there, on my mattress, stunned and surprised at seven men dressed in armor like the knights from a history book. Four of them were standing with their weapons at the necks of my aunt, uncle and my abusive cousin, the other three were fussing over my condition. A golden light washed over me and I knew no more, when I woke, I wasn't an orphan anymore..." A small smile formed across his face. "I had parents. A father and a mother."

"Oh..." Hermione now felt guilty for bringing up a heated subject that Hadrian clearly did not wish to remember. Her eyes then flashed with anger. "The Headmaster!" She spluttered out. Hadrian looked over with great interest. "I overheard the Headmaster talking last year when I first attended the school, I didn't mean to stay and hear anything but I find the words disturbing. He was talking to my Professor in Potions, Severus Snape about whether he had been right in leaving you with your aunt and uncle all those years ago, then Professor Snape sneered and said that it was great news that you weren't in Hogwarts." She explained. "And he intentionally mentioned that life for him would be much more better, if you were dead as should for all who bear the name Potter."

"You'd best repeat what you said to my father." Hadrian stated. "If what you say is true, then your Headmaster is the man that countless of legionnaires have been searching for ever since my rescue from my abusive relatives. And your Professor in Potions, Severus Snape you said his name was? He will be in a heap of trouble as he had insulted my birth father and I can tell you that my birth father is very good friends with my adoptive father." He offered his hand. "Come. We mustn't delay." Hermione accepted the hand and walked together with Hadrian for the Great Hall.

Hermione repeated what she said to Hadrian and the Emperor was more than furious. For the first time in her entire life, she became the center of attention as a council was called into session to determine the Empire's next move, she retold what she had heard in Hogwarts and how it concerned the Crown Prince. The Council decided that it was best that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape be brought to the Imperial City to stand trial for high treason - and if they were not willing to come willingly, then the punishment would be an immediate execution. Hermione soon found herself riding on the back of a dragon once more, Hadrian seated at the front with his hands tightly gripping the dragon's scales. They could have taken a horse but the Emperor had stated that it was a waste of time as the portal was further up north, in the Province of Skyrim, and thus they left the Imperial City on the back of Odahviing. Seeing a talking dragon was one thing, but riding on the back of one with countless more flying side by side, it was more than a dream out from a fantasy book.

 **Wizardry World**

"Hold my waist, we're about to get a rough landing." He warned and Hermione did just that with her arms finding their way across his waist, she did not know why but she felt much more at ease and gently leaned her head onto his back. Odahviing landed quite roughly in the courtyard of Hogwarts drawing attention from the various students and Professors alike. Some screamed, some cried, some stared with huge eyes, some fainted on spot. There were a few who drew out their wands. "Here, take my hand milady." Hadrian said as he helped Hermione off the Odahviing's back. The students that had drawn out their wands now stepped back in fear as dozens of dragons appeared and landed along the rooftops, a large man with cold blue eyes marched forward. Dozens of armored soldiers followed suit, their hands on the hilts of their weapons.

The Emperor, Hadrian's father stormed towards the entrance in a rage of fury, without speaking to anyone or using any wand, he blew apart the doors with just his voice that shook the very ground. Hadrian shrugged at Hermione's wide eyes. "Oh...I haven't told you. My father's the Dragonborn. A man born with the soul of a dragon which explains the dragons listening to his commands, and he doesn't need a wand to do magic. Anyone can do it really. Except the Shout - that would take a normal human a lifetime to master just one word. You should be thankful that my mother isn't here, she would be doing much, much, much more damage than blowing apart the door." He explained with a shudder. "She's a pure-blooded vampire by the way." He whispered to Hermione. He then lifted up his right hand and pointed towards a pillar, a small orb soon traveled in that very direction and stayed hovering in the air, providing light to the dark area. Gasps and murmurs of astonishment could be heard coming from the gathered students as they stared at the light. Hadrian only smirked and said. "Like I said, there is no need for a wand."

Hermione stared at the light breathless, watching it hover for a few seconds before it vanished as if it wasn't there at all. "That's a magelight. It's an Apprentice-level spell in the School of Alteration. I would gladly explain in further detail but I'm afraid that with my level of expertise in that particular school, I would be scorned by the other masters back home." Hadrian said with a small smile towards the brown-haired witch. Hermione just continued to stare at him expectantly with two large brown eyes. He scratched his raven hair with one hand. "Well, I suppose I could teach it to you. Provided your professors allow it." Hermione looked towards her Head of House for confirmation and was greeted with a stern nod. "I suppose that's a yes?"

"I must insist on one condition." The Professor said in a tone of respect. "That I be present when the time comes for that is a skill that I wish to learn as well."

"You are more than welcome to join Lady Granger at the Arcane University, my lady." Hadrian replied with equal respect and understanding. "I sincerely apologize for startling the students of Hogwarts, my lady, but my father insisted on me accompanying him." The Professor waved off the apology and instead inquired what was the Emperor's business in Hogwarts. "I believe the Headmaster has committed high treason against my family and he is bound on showing his authority over the wizards as the old way of ancient Nordic customs, it'll be a fight that the Headmaster cannot refuse." He said plainly.

"What has Dumbledore done to evoke the wrath of the Emperor? I thought that the Ministry's defeat at the hands of the Imperial Legion Battlemages during the First Contact War ended the power struggle between men and wizard-folk?" The Professor asked with a horrified expression. "I mean...I knew that Albus was up to no good for quite some time and have come to question his orders from time to time...but something as drastic as this for the Emperor himself to come down here..." She shook her head. "...it must have broken the treaty."

"Oh no, none of those sorts." Hadrian quickly replied. "No wizard or witch have broken the treaty as of now...and I pray to the Divines that it would stay that way. But its something much more sinister if you bring the Noble House of Potter into this matter." He added, much to the gathered students' confusion.

"How could I have forgotten?!" The Professor frowned as her eyes glared towards the shackled Headmaster that was being escorted by several armed guards. "James Potter and Lily Evans were close friends of the Emperor. They're probably one of the few that the Emperor was willing to meet." She studied the Crown Prince's posture, his raven hair and then his piercing green eyes and a faded scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. "You...you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She gasped.

"Guilty as charged." Hadrian gave a short bow. Hermione whispered the Professor's name into his ear which caused a wide smile to form on his face, he glanced towards his father who nodded. "Ahem." He coughed to get the crowd's silence and attention. "Since the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is incarcerated at the moment. Hogwarts shall have a new Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, are you willing to take on the mantle as the Head of Hogwarts?" Stunned and surprised at the offer, the Professor could only blink and nodded at the insistence of Hermione and several others. Hadrian then turned his head towards a Professor sneering at him from a distance along with several students with green ties. He narrowed his eyes and took one step forward when he found Hermione standing protectively in front of him. "Let it be known that the man known as Severus Snape betrayed my birth parents and the trust that my birth mother had for him. I call upon the fellow Legionnaires of the Empire and those who knew my parents to seize him, and help me fight justice with justice." At that statement, Severus Snape found himself surrounded by several swords and wands from his fellow colleagues and one from a brown-haired Gryffindor witch.

"Insolent brat!" Snape spat and drew out his wand. "Exactly like his father!"

Hadrian cracked a smile. Before Snape could even utter out a single spell, the Emperor moved from his position beside his son to that of Snape, there were no words to be exchanged as the Emperor severed Snape's hands. The former Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House fell to his knees while crying out in agony as blood poured out from his mutilated hands, and for the first time, Severus Snape felt fear. Not fear of the Dark Lord that he chose to serve. Not the fear that he felt when he betrayed his best friend. It was the fear of Death. "Arrogant as always." The Emperor commented as he glared coldly towards the kneeling form of Snape, his already bloodied blade inches away from his neck. "Severus Snape, former friend of the Noble House of Potter, former ally of the Noble House of Black, former friend of the Great Noble House of Salazar Slytherin and Death Eater." He announced coldly. Hadrian immediately realized what his father was planning to do and had whispered to Hermione, who shook her head furiously and his attempts to block her. "I, Lucius Crassus Mede, the Third of His Name, Emperor of the Fourth Empire and High King of Skyrim, sentence you to die. Do you have any last words Severus before I sent you to Oblivion." He questioned. Snape kept quiet. With one swing of his sword, Severus Snape was beheaded on the very grounds of Hogwarts.

Despite the tone that Lucius had used when he sentenced Snape to die, the students standing nearest could see the weariness behind his eyes, it told them of the things he had seen and the things he had done. And all of the Professors knew very well of the battles that the Emperor had fought when he was younger, his tales of fighting dragons and defeating the World-Eater was widely known throughout the Wizardry World after the portal was discovered. None dared stand against him with the exception of one. The former Minister of Magic. Millicent Bagnold. Bagnold had declared that wizards were superior to muggles and thus demanded the surrender of the Fourth Empire and all its territories and to accept the government of the Wizardry World, the Auror that was dispatched with the ultimatum was found hanging from the Atrium of the Ministry. And on the very next day, sightings of a vast muggle army were seen from the towers of Hogwarts, and that very army marched across the landscape and took Hogsmeade by force. The Aurors stationed there were put to the sword. No mercy or quarter was given.

The son of the late Emperor Titus Mede II was very clear in his letter to Bagnold that he will not stop until his people are treated fairly by the pureblooded wizards, of course Bagnold refused and called the entire Auror Department into battle. The Goblin Nation wisely made a decision to stay neutral in the coming war. The Aurors first made contact with the Empire at Hogsmeade, the Aurors had believed that they had the strength on their side as they had magic. When Bagnold asked whether Hogsmeade needed reinforcements, the Auror captain in charge waved of the Minister's concern stating that they had magic on their side and whatever army coming against them will be stopped. How wrong they were. Lucius corrected them at Hogsmeade when his Battlemages slaughtered the entire team that was defending the town, and once more at the Ministry of Magic itself where the Emperor personally dragged Bagnold by the hair and out into the Atrium. Bagnold learned a little too late that the Noble House of Potter had declared their support for the Empire, and when they did, the Longbottoms and Bones did as well. The Aurors fought to a bitter last stand wherever they could, but when Diagon Alley fell, they knew that the tide has turned. When James Harold Potter gave the location of the Ministry, the Aurors fought hard to stop the onslaught of the Imperial Battlemages who revealed at the final battle that they too could use magic, and it doesn't need to come from a wand. The Aurors were swiftly defeated. The surviving Aurors or those that surrendered were bound and forced to their knees with one soldier standing behind each and every one of them, the Emperor demanded Bagnold to withdraw his statement and swear fealty to his family until the end of time or the Aurors would be executed and the Empire will annex the Wizardry World of Britain. The other Ministries had chosen not to interfere with the war and refused to sent aid, the French Minister of Magic even went as far as to threaten Bagnold with joining the Empire if he doesn't stop this foolish war. Bagnold, seeing no other choice and with all his Aurors under the threat of death, and most of his allies now flocking to the Emperor, he surrendered and swore fealty.

The wizards that sided with the Empire were rewarded richly, the Noble House of Potter and Black were given estates of their own and the right to become a citizen of the Empire, one that James Potter gladly took and only returned to the Wizardry World after his wife gave birth to Hadrian. And now, after fourteen years of remaining neutral, the Emperor had made the Empire known throughout the Wizardry World once more. "Your Grace, it's good to see you in good health." McGonagall greeted with a small smile.

Lucius nodded. "It's good to see you again, my lady." He said with a nod. Minerva McGonagall was one of the witches that sided with him during the First Contact War, she was offered a place in the Empire but she refused as she felt that her roots were to the Wizardry World. "May you find friendship and companionship during your reign as Headmistress of Hogwarts." With another nod, he whirled around just as a portal emerged. He looked towards his adopted son. "Hadrian. You may stay here with your friend for a day or so, but I will need you to return home before the current Minister of Magic gets wind of what happened here. I may allow you free reign Hadrian, but do note that your mother doesn't share that statement." He added. "And I will not lift a single finger to stop her if she decides to sent the entire Penitus Oculatus to drag you home."

"Of course father." Hadrian replied with a bow. His hands immediately running to shield his rear end which made Hermione curious.

The Emperor gave a smirk before mounting his personal dragon along with the other Imperial Battlemages with Dumbledore in tow, Hadrian gave them all a polite wave before turning back to Odahviing. "So, Odahviing. I will call for you if I should need your...um... _freyend_...I'm sure Lady Granger and Lady McGonagall wouldn't let any _aax_ to befall me. Besides, none would dare to mess with a boy who has a _dovah_ for a _fahdon_." Odahviing shook his head and mumbled something about demanding mortals before taking to the skies. Hermione shot him an inquisitive eyebrow. "He's always like that. He has been since Master Paarthurnax left his _strunmah_...um...I meant mountain, left his mountain for the skies of Sovngarde or the afterlife."

"So they were close?" Hermione asked. "Pa...arth" She tried to say the dragon's name.

Hadrian chuckled. "Paarthurnax?" Hermione nodded. "Aye, they were close. Odahviing was once a lieutenant of Alduin and terrorized the lands of mortals in the World-Eater's name. My father under the advice of Paarthurnax challenged Odahviing to a duel of the Voice which my father won, Odahviing then submitted himself to Paarthurnax's Way of the Voice as opposed to Alduin's vision. He became the first dragon to switch sides and many more followed soon after, as none dared challenge Alduin's mastery of the Thu'um or a Shout." He explained. "So, care to introduce me to your friends Lady Granger?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Hadrian, this is Neville Longbottom. He's a little shy but he knows true friendship when you need one." She introduced a slightly tall boy in robes similar to hers, he gave a short wave which Hadrian returned. "These two are George and Fred Weasley, they're twins and I have a hard time telling the two apart." The two boys gave a swift bow as if honored by Hermione's proclamation which caused Hadrian to chuckle. "This is their younger brother, Ronald Weasley." The younger red hair boy nodded once. "Guys, this is Hadrian Potter, the Crown Prince from the land beyond, I'm not really sure of the name yet as the books didn't tell me. He's formerly known as Harry Potter, and please do not call him by his title, he doesn't want the fame and attention, he just wants to be normal like everybody else." She warned. Her friends nodded in understanding.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Hadrian said formally.

Minerva McGonagall, now the Headmistress dismissed the other students back to their dorms while she allowed Hermione to carry on chatting with her new found friend, of course she and the other professors were there as well. Hadrian took his time strolling the hallway and admiring the various paintings hanging along the walls, he commented that the Arcane University had similar paintings though the people within the painting couldn't talk. So he was surprised when a portrait decided to talk to him. Hadrian then took an hour to explain to Hermione and the other professors that the Arcane University was where those talented with their gift of magic came to study, when it came to magic and spells, he revealed that they did not require a wand as the power of the arcane arts run in their blood since the days of the First Empire. He extended the invitation to learn wandless magic to the other professors which they all agreed to. Hermione returned to her dorm after a late night chat while Hadrian slept in the Great Hall despite Minerva and the other professors' protest that he needed to sleep on a bed. He merely waved their concern aside.

The next day, the students flocked into the Great Hall only to see Hadrian sleeping peacefully with two suits of armor standing vigil beside him. He yawned and noticed that the crowd had arrived, he shook his head. "Return to your post. I will call you when needed." The two knights sheathed their swords and marched back to their stands and turned back into marble, Hermione ran her fingers across the stone in pure astonishment. "Morning Lady Granger and friends!" He greeted cheerfully as he bounced down the staff table as if it was nothing. Hermione waved enthusiastically. "After you left, a spectral came to talk to me and we played a game of strategic warfare. Its something that my father created that the ghost was so eager to try. He lost and I won." He said as he flicked a bag of coins in the air in triumph. "Surely he defeated me in spells and incantations since I'm not that used to magic...yet."

"But didn't you just..." Neville trailed off as his eyes turned to the statue knight.

"OH! That!" Hadrian laughed as he gave the statue a pat. "I thought you were talking about Alchemy or Alteration. I hate those. I merely used a basic Conjuration spell to get them to walk. It takes a little bit of my stamina and left me tired for quite some time. I knew I should have taken those potions!" He grumbled to himself. "Anyway, what is your schedule for today, I have to admit that I am quite curious about Hogwarts. It's nothing like the Arcane University which was only one tower with four other separate buildings for the apprentices to sleep in, and let's not forget the Imperial Battlemages, those guards scare the daylights out of me with their impassive looks."

"Battlemages?" Hermione asked.

"You saw those soldiers with my father last night?" Everyone nodded. "Did any of you paid attention to the ones with blue hoods?" Everyone shook their heads. Hadrian sighed. "Figures. Guess I'll have to get one or two of them to come down here to introduce themselves to you. They're members of the Imperial Legion, my father's elite soldiers. During peace time, they provide security to the Arcane University and the various guilds throughout Tamriel, protecting the magical artifacts that researchers have gathered since the last Era. The Imperial Battlemages has been around since the Septim Dynasty which is about two hundred years ago, don't ask me about them, I don't know their history that well. But I know for a fact that anyone can join them, from the lowest beggar to the sons of nobles, trust me, I've seen a former convict joining their ranks and growing to be one of their very best. Your Ministry would have remembered them very well, for they were the ones that turned the tide of the war." He explained. "Anyway, I believe that it is time for a nice morning breakfast. Nothing but a nice plate of sweetrolls would do me good." He was met with blank stares. He sighed. "No sweetrolls here?"

"I'm afraid so..." Hermione answered but composed herself rather quick. "Would you sit with us Prince Hadrian?"

"It would be my honor Lady Granger, but I must insist that you call me Hadrian unless of course we're in the presence of my father." Hadrian said with a lopsided grin. "Besides, I hate titles."

"Then you must call me Hermione."

"Deal."

Hadrian spent an entire day with his new friends in Hogwarts before returning home the very next day, after much persuasion to both his father and the new Headmistress, Hermione went with him. Hadrian introduced Hermione to the wonders of the arcane arts, mainly his two favorite category, conjuration and destruction, to sum it all up, Hermione was more than willing to learn all of it despite knowing that it would take her years to master them. The Emperor was nothing but impressed with Hermione's aptitude for learning and officially invited her as a member of his household, granting her the right to a room in the Imperial Palace, and a place in the Arcane University with unrestricted access. After much consideration, Hermione made the hardest decision of her life to leave Hogwarts and stay in Nirn. A few weeks later, Hermione was surprised to find Neville Longbottom arriving on the back of a horse, her first friend had told her that his grandmother had taken ill and Lucius decided to take him in as a ward due to the friendship he had with Frank Longbottom, Neville's father.

Hermione was more than pleased that one of her friends was beside her during her lessons with the Imperial Battlemages, she always found it fascinating about how the soldiers fought with spell in one hand and a sword in the other. It took her three years to master the movements of the Battlemages, but it was more than what she could dream of as she demonstrated to Hadrian and Neville. During her stay in the Palace minus the days she returned to the Wizardry World to visit her parents in the muggle world, she had mastered and learned a total of twelve destruction and conjuration spells respectively. Neville, on the other hand decided to turn his attention to politics on Hadrian's suggestion, and it turned out pretty well. Wizard allies of the Empire were wary when Neville came to their house as an ambassador, as he could – and most possibly will talk a wizard out of his robes.

 **Three years later...**

"I believe it is high time that I show you three something." Emperor Lucius said as he led the his adopted son and his two friends deep beneath the Imperial Palace. Torches lighted up their path as they ventured further down beneath the earth, stone carvings along the side told of an ancient battle that took place within the city walls. "This is the tomb of the Hero of Kvatch. She was a heroine of our land and worshiped by the people, when she passed from this world, her body was laid to rest beneath the Palace as a sign of respect for what she had done to safeguard our lives. Sealed with her was an ancient and powerful artifact known by scholars and wizards as the Elder Scroll, it is said to be a gift from the Divines and each Scroll tells a different story. Some of the future, others of what is to come." He explained.

"Then why are we here father?" Hadrian inquired curiously. "The daedra have been banished a long time ago, and the Dark Lord has been defeated a few months ago. I don't see..."

The Dark Lord known to the wizards as Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed defeated and killed during a massive battle at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort in all his eternal glory assembled the largest army consisting of Death Eaters and the darkest of creatures and attempted to invade the Wizardry World and kill the one he had marked. What the Dark Lord did not know was that the werewolves in his army had sworn their loyalty to the Companions, a group of fighters with the blood of the wolf and serving under the High King. Using Voldermort's soul inside his head, Hadrian was able to discover the location where the Dark Lord was assembling his army and swiftly called the Imperial Battlemages into action. With the location secured and confirmed, the smartest and wisest of wizards came together to remove the dark magic lingering within Hadrian's mind and he was free with no other penalty. When the Imperial Battlemages arrived in full strength, the werewolves turned on the other creatures, Hadrian together with Hermione and Neville led the attack which ended Voldemort once and for all. The surviving Death Eaters were then put on trial and executed.

"The daedra weren't banished Hadrian." Lucius spoke in a hushed tone. "They were cast forward in time." Hermione was about to protest about it being impossible when he continued in a defeated tone. "Did it ever occur to you how did the Third Empire survived an onslaught after a third of their Empire was reduced to nothing but rubble? Our ancestors fought to a bitter last stand upon the very walls of the Imperial City, the Emperor Martin had given up his life to banish the Daedric Prince of Destruction but it did not shut the gates as he had hoped. The daedra continued pouring out and the Legion was overwhelmed. Desperate to save all life, the Hero of Kvatch used the Scroll and banished the daedra army two hundred years into the future..." He whirled his head around to face three stunned faces. "...and if you count your dates correctly...the daedra are bound to reappear around the world in exactly three months."

"But we can change it right?" Neville asked with a little tinge of worry in his eyes. "I mean, there must be something that we can do. There has to be a way that we can win."

"There is." Lucius sighed as he replied. "I'm too old for any more wild adventures and my mind is too fragile to look into the Scroll. And Serena would kill me if I decide to wear my armor again. No. You three will have to see for yourselves."

"What must we do?" Hermione spoke next.

"Take the Scroll and open it. But you can't do it here. There is an abandoned cave to the north of the Imperial City, I have already given the commands for the Battlemages to fortify the area to make it easier for you three to access the Ancestor Glade. You'll need a special knife to retrieve the bark of the canticle tree, the knife is in the library on the highest shelf." Lucius answered. He turned first to face the smartest girl he has ever met. "Hermione Granger, you are much more knowledgeable in the history of our people in the short years that I've known you. So I entrust this mission into your hands." He paused as a grin came upon his face. "And do keep my son in line. He must know that his future wife and Empress of Tamriel is serious when it comes to duty to the Empire."

"I won't let you down." Hermione replied, feeling slightly proud at being entrusted with a mission. She swore she saw Hadrian flinch when she was named leader.

"Neville." The Emperor turned his head to the tallest boy. "I am giving you eight of my most elite soldiers, you are to meet with the Lady Amelia Bones on Hogwarts ground. Present our guest to her when you arrive and hand her the signed confession, you will then accompany her back to the Ministry to have it cleared before returning here with Sirius Black. If the Minister refuses to hand him over..."

"I understand sir." Neville said with a short bow. "Remind him what happened eighteen years ago."

"Good. I understand that you are attached to the Ninth Legion, I have spoken with the General and he has accepted your leave of absence. Follow Hermione and my son to the Ancestor Glade first, and after that you'll meet with my soldiers outside the village of Hogsmeade. Our old friend and ally, Aberforth has allowed us to use his inn as a place for the men to stay. So use it wisely." Lucius then turned to his adopted son. "Hadrian, keep her close."

"None will touch her." Hadrian replied firmly with a hand over Hermione's shoulders.

 **A/N: I do not claim ownership of the characters or factions that are in this story, they belong to their respective owners. The Emperor is indeed the Dragonborn, but do take note that he doesn't have a large role and only acts as a supporting character. And besides, the story will be focusing on Harry, Hermione and Neville, their friendship together and the hardships they will face in further chapters. As you can see, Voldemort has already been killed and defeated so he's not the antagonist of this story.**

 **The antagonist will be the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon.**

 **Dragon Language:**

 **Freyend – Assistance**

 **Aax – Harm**

 **Dovah – Dragon**

 **Fahdon – Friend**


	2. Neutral Ground

**Chapter Two**

 **Neutral Ground**

 **Province of Skyrim, Nirn**

"So what do you think the Scroll will show?" Hermione Granger asked her two companions as they traveled along the road accompanied by a few legionnaires. Despite leaving Hogwarts officially at the end of her Second Year, she still kept her robes as a memorabilia of her days in the school and to remember her House mates by. Upon advice by the High King, she had kept her hair tied into a pony-tail as it was easier for her to maneuver around and avoid spells, she had to agree that it was a good idea as she didn't want her hair to catch fire while training. Besides, it was one of the ways to distract Hadrian.

"No idea." Neville replied. The boy had grown tall and muscular during his stay in the Imperial Palace, having joined the Legion when he was able, the early morning jogs and tough trainings had shaped him up to be the man he was today. Just three years ago, he was a shy and timid boy who wasn't willing to talk to anybody even if he wasn't the one who decided to strike up a conversation. He was small and bullied by his other House mates back at Hogwarts and mocked by others for being a nerd. But after his induction to the Legion and the brutality he had suffered under his trainers, his shy facade was broken and a strong sense of the need to stand up to his bullies came into place. And it did land him a visit to the Imperial Prison when he punched a fellow Legionnaire for mocking him because of his heritage.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Hadrian said quietly, he was leading the convoy thus he was up front and his eyes frowned when he spotted smoke rising from the mountains. His fears were realized when they arrived at the entrance of the Ancestor Glades, the Battlemages that were dispatched to fortify the cave have all been wiped out and from the looks of it, the attack was recent. Too recent for his liking.

"Blood is still fresh." Neville said as he knelt down to inspect one of the corpses. "Definitely not an attack by those usual bandits or necromancers, no it's something else. See the wound." He pointed out to his two friends. "The cut is fairly deep and its glowing with some kind of magic that I have never seen before, whatever is it that killed these men...it's either lingering around inside the cave or it's watching us from a distance to take us out one at a time." He said before continuing. "Do you think its the work of a daedra?"

"Could be." Hadrian replied with a frown. "It could also be an attack from the Mythic Dawn."

"That cult?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I thought they were destroyed and wiped out."

"Their leader was killed by the Hero of Kvatch, yes, that is true." Hadrian answered as he studied the wounds on the other soldiers. "And yet, the Legion and other city guards have raided caves, homes, inns, castles, abandoned forts and even Hogsmeade and returning with papers, documents and sometimes initiates of the cult itself! They're still around Mione. But where and why, that we are still trying our best to find out." He sighed as he ran his hand across one of the Battlemages' face, closing the eye lids. "Has there been any news from our friends in Hogwarts?"

"A few." Neville said as he made to stand. "The Weasley twins informed us a few days ago that the Tri-Wizarding Tournament is back after a hundred years or so, the reason it was banned was due to the fact that the trails that the competitors had to go through was far more dangerous than your usual Death Eater attack. Several students have been killed over the years resulting in it's ban. But with the death of old Voldermort, the Board of Governors decided to reinstate the Tournament to celebrate a new era."

"Fools the lot of 'em." Hermione shook her head as she spoke. "Mark my words when I say that someone is going to get themselves killed in one of the competitions."

"When were you ever wrong my love." Hadrian said with a chuckle. "Neville, make doubly sure you oversee that Tri-Wizarding Tournament during your time at Hogwarts, and see if you can talk to some of the other schools that will be in attendance." Neville nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright, we're entering the cave. Captain, I want four men at the entrance, the rest will accompany us in."

"Yes sir!" The Captain saluted. "Bor. Soren. Ralof. Hadvar. You four stay here. The rest of you will follow the Prince, keep your eyes sharp and your weapons at the ready. Move."

Hadrian entered first with a magelight hovering above his head, Hermione and Neville came in side by side after having summoned a magelight each. Behind them were at least ten legionnaires armed with torches. Hadrian had one hand on the pommel of his sword and the other holding Hermione's hand, the two had admitted that they had feelings for each other and have dated ever since. "Halt." He lifted one hand to stop their advance, he frowned at the dozen lifeless bodies of the Battlemages that were stationed within the cave. "Advance with extreme caution. If you see anything out of the ordinary, do not give chase and inform me or my friends and we'll investigate together. Got that?" A resounding of 'Yes sir.' or 'Yes, Your Highness' were heard from the legionnaires as they proceeded further.

"Hermione, stay close." Hadrian whispered softly.

"Always." Hermione responded by squeezing Hadrian's hand much more tighter than before.

Thankfully, whatever that attacked and killed the Battlemages wasn't in the cave as Neville and the legionnaires had scoured the cave from top to bottom and the results were the same. Nothing. Hadrian then ordered the legionnaires to be stationed at the upper section of the cave, while he and his two companions went further down to retrieve the bark of a canticle tree using a special knife he had obtained from the Palace library. Once the bark was secured, the three of them started walking around to attract the moths that were flying around, Hermione stated that they needed ten at the most for them to read the Scroll. Getting to the moths were easy, at least on the lower levels but they managed and returned to the center to read the Scroll, the three huddled close together.

"Ready?" Hadrian asked and received two firm nods. "Alright. Talos preserve us." With one deep breath, he unrolled the Scroll and the three stood frozen in time as the fabric of time itself in their lifetime was shattered.

It didn't take long as the images of the future and past swept across their eyes, it showed a future devoid of life with daedra roaming the streets and what remained of the populace living their lives as slaves leaving the tyrants in charge. The Scroll then showed them a future which was filled with happiness and warmth, a royal wedding with all of their friends in attendance, a coronation that saw Hadrian taking the throne. It showed the three of them standing at the head of a vast army consisting of students from Hogwarts and the Legion, and a few werewolves and Aurors standing side by side. With the future secured, the Scroll then brought them to the past where they watched helplessly as the daedra swept across the land. The Hero of Kvatch at the darkest of hour, reached for the Scroll and uttered out the very words that banished the daedra from their time. Saving her world but dooming the future.

Then the Scroll showed them their worst fears. Hadrian watched helplessly as the Legion was outnumbered and overwhelmed, his eyes went wide like saucers as the daedra marched over the corpses and straight into the Wizardry World. Hermione stood stunned and horrified at the damage done to Hogwarts, the school that she knew was set ablaze and the once strong and sturdy towers that used to make her feel so safe came crashing down, and then she watched as the daedra overran the muggle world. Neville tried to move and help his friends in Hogwarts as the daedra marched into the school slaughtering everyone that stood in their path, no matter how hard he shouted, how long he cried, his body would not bulge. Thus, the three friends stood and watched as their friends and allies fought and died before their eyes, and they could do nothing about it.

"ENOUGH!" Hadrian roared as he fought himself out of the shattered time.

The time resumed and the three fell to their knees. Hermione recovered first and helped Hadrian to his feet before moving to assist Neville, the three glanced nervously at the Elder Scroll before turning to face each other.

"You saw what will happen if we don't unite." Neville broke the silence. "You saw how the daedra treated those that survived. Dagon will come into this world and kill the very army that disrupted his plans two hundred years ago, he will wipe us out if we don't do something. And you saw where he went after the last resistance movement fell. I cannot live with myself knowing that our future is so dark and bleak." He stated. "He will destroy Nirn and the Wizardry World before conquering the muggles themselves, as what the Arch-Mage said before, Daedra want nothing but absolute power."

Agreed." Hadrian stated with a determined look in his eyes. "We'd best be on our way to secure the release of Sirius Black. The longer he stays in the hands of the Ministry, the more insane he would be, we need to have him released immediately." His two friends nodded firmly and with that said, they left the Ancestor Glade and headed straight for the portal.

 **Wizardry World**

"The Penitus Oculatus, my father's elite guards." Hadrian said with an amused tone as the three of them walked down the path leading to Aberforth's inn. "Sworn under neither pain nor death to reveal anything that has to do with my father, they are loyal bound to serve the royal family but I know that they only listen to him. Remember Babette and Brynjolf? Surprising wasn't it to learn that the two of them belong to two of the most notorious and feared organisations ever known in Tamriel's history, the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood." He chuckled lightly at the memory. Hermione shook her head beside him. "And the fact that Brynjolf is a Nightingle, an agent of Noturnal herself, and here I used to believe that Nightingles only existed in legends." He pointed up ahead at eight soldiers approaching them. "Ah, there they are."

"Your Highness," One of the guards greeted. "Lady Bones is expecting us in Hogwarts."

"Very well," Hadrian said as he pushed Neville forward. "Lead the way."

After Minerva McGonagall became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the first thing she did was to sign a treaty with the Empire allowing her students and his people to mingle around with each other without fear of being killed. Emperor Lucius humbly accepted the terms and disbanded the frontier guards that was once instructed to kill any student that wandered too far past the portal, in return for Minerva's offer, he instead directed the legionnaires to patrol the Forbidden Forest thus making it safe for students to wander in once more. And now after three years of ongoing peace with their neighbors, she knew that there will come a time where she must choose a side between the ever growing strong Empire or a corrupted Ministry filled with tyrants. Seeing how excited and content her students were when learning magic from their neighbors, she knew she made the right choice.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was a place where the students assembled every morning and evening, its the only place where they ate, drink and talked among themselves. But for today, the tables and chairs were set aside for the delegation from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Fourth Empire. Students that wished to observe the peace talks were welcomes to stand along the sidelines as long as they promise to keep quiet, many had indeed turn up to see how two of their former classmates were faring under the banner of the Empire. Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stood at the head of her delegation team consisting of Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rufus Scrimgeour and her newest assistant, Percy Weasley. Along with eight Aurors standing slightly further behind as she did not want any hostile reaction between the two parties.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open and three teenagers walked straight in with eight soldiers flanking their sides, the boy in the center lifted his right hand and the soldiers stopped but kept their eyes trained on the Aurors. The two parties than met at the center. "Lady Bones." The boy greeted with a polite bow. "My name is Hadrian, I'm the adopted son of the High King. And these are my companions, Hermione Granger." The girl standing on the right gave a small wave. "Neville Longbottom." The boy on the left nodded curtly. "I suppose you know why we're here."

"Yes, the letter that His Grace has sent was quite informational about the details of Sirius Black's trail. I, of course did my own investigations and realized that the details were quite true." Amelia said after she recovered from her shock at seeing the Longbottom heir standing with the Empire. Though she was not that surprised, as her own family fought for the Empire during the First Contact War that ended Bagnold's reign as Minister of Magic.

"Good, then may I present an old friend of mine." Hadrian said as he turned his head to face the soldier who held a small cage with a brown rat in it. "Say hello to Wormtail." He presented the rat to the Ministry officials that stared at him incredulously, he rolled his eyes. "Of course, you wouldn't recognize the names chosen by the Marauders back in their prime. My birth father was Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, Remus Lupin was Moony and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"Impossible!" Rufus Scrimgeour proclaimed. "Peter Pettigrew is a hero! He was murdered-!"

"Oh really?" Neville surprised the Ministry entourage by scoffing. "Do you truly believe that a man who murdered twelve people and his best friend would stand there and allow Aurors to catch him? If I put you in Sirius' shoes, after you woke up from a blast that knocked you out only to stare at twelve dead corpses lying all around and dozens of wands at your face. What would you do sir?" He directed the question towards Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I would be stunned." Came Kingsley answer. "Shocked to the core."

"Exactly!" Neville said with a bright smile. "Thank you! Sirius Black was far too stunned and shocked to move from his spot that the Aurors easily arrested him after thinking that he murdered his friend and twelve other people when in fact was the other way around." He nodded at the soldier who then opened the cage allowing the rat to go free which immediately tried to escape. Wandlessly and wordlessly, Neville lifted the rat up until it was hovering between them. "That's not nice Peter. Running away while your friend sits in prison for a crime which you committed." With one wave of his hand, the rat morphed into the hideous form of Peter Pettigrew. In the midst of the commotion, he reached into his robes and tossed a sealed letter towards Percy Weasley. "It's a signed confession we had him write while under truth serum."

Percy nodded and read the contents before passing it to his father. "That's Peter Pettigrew alright."

Rufus' mouth opened and closed as he read the letter. "How...how is this possible?"

"I believe you would wish to interrogate him yourselves." Hadrian said which Rufus nodded. "Then by all means he is yours. Imprison him. Execute him. I don't care. All I want is the release of Sirius Black, I suppose he has done far more enough time for an innocent man." He added softly.

Amelia's own stern facade fell. "You are absolutely right." She stated. "Rufus, take Pettigrew into custody and into an interview room. Do what you want but I want him alive and a confession. Arthur, you'll travel to Azkaban and see the release of Sirius Black immediately. Percy, you'll come with me, we'll be having a talk with the Minister." Her entourage immediately moved into action. "If you would follow Arthur, he will see that Sirius Black is return to the Empire's hands." She gave a small curtsy before leaving with her delegation.

"Lord Weasley." Hadrian called just as Arthur was about to walk. "Hold a moment. I believe my companions have some catching up to do with their friends."

Arthur turned his head to see Neville and Hermione talking with his three sons and only daughter along with a few others he didn't recognize. He gave a gentle nod. "Of course. I'll be with the Headmistress."

Hadrian made his way over to the group of students. Hermione automatically intertwined her fingers with his once he was standing beside her, the others noticing this gave them a smile. Fred Weasley took this moment to introduce their only sister, the youngest of their family, Ginny Weasley. The shy red-headed girl gave a polite curtsy which Hadrian returned with a bow of his own. They talked among themselves, Ron Weasley and his brothers telling Hermione and Neville about the events that they have missed over the past three years. And of course, the topic came to the Tri-Wizarding Tournament that was going to be held in Hogwarts in a few weeks time, the other schools are bound to arrive tonight.

It was then at that moment where a student with a green tie approached. Ron and his siblings immediately got their hands in their robes, most likely ready to stun the new comer. Hadrian lifted a hand to stop them and beckoned the student to come nearer. The student walked a few more steps before dropping to her knees. "Your Highness, I'm Daphane Greengrass. The heiress of the Noble House of Greengrass." She introduced herself with a small tinge of nervousness. "I come before you not as a member of House Slytherin, not as a witch, but as a humble citizen of the Empire. My sister, Astoria, stumbled upon this." She reached into her robes and pulled out a small curved dagger.

"Where did she find this?" Hadrian asked as he inspected the blade. "And for the last time Daphane, don't call me by my title. You are a friend."

"In an abandoned cave next to our house in Falkreath." Came Daphane's reply. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, can't help it Hadrian."

Hadrian handed the blade over to Neville. "I'm going to be frank with you Daphane, I believe Astoria stumbled upon one of the many holdouts of a daedric cult known only as the Mythic Dawn." Daphane's eyes went as huge as saucers. "Your family can no longer stay in that house. You must evacuate and make due for a relative's home or the nearest Imperial fort which I suppose is Fort Neugrad, or even better, bring your family to Hogwarts. Where else is better than with fellow friends. Besides, the wards around the castle are strong enough to keep out the cult members...for now..." His gaze hardened. "Take whatever you need and all important items and leave. And inform the Jarl of what you discover and have him do the same, unless he is true to his ways of the Nords. Return to your family now and convey my message. And should your father refuse to move, then at least convince him to move to the Imperial City." Daphane stood up and gave a quick nod before running for the nearest exit.

"So do we evacuate our house as well?" Ron asked worriedly. He was of the first few to learn about the daedra and what they did two hundred years ago, it took some time for him to believe the tale but eventually he succumbed and believed it wholeheartedly.

"Not yet." Came Hadrian's quick response. "But I need your family to be on the standby."

George nodded. "Yes, it would make it much more easier for us to evacuate."

"Anything else we need to take note?" Fred inquired.

"Yes, if you come across any hidden cave around Hogwarts or near your home. Do not enter and leave the premises immediately. Go to your parents and inform them, should they not believe it, inform a member of the Legion." Neville answered. "Also, if you ever fall into a Mythic Dawn attack, the wisest thing to do is to hide and observe their movements and tactics. Cult members love to swarm all around and incinerate their targets with flaming spells and sometimes summoning creatures to their aid, the higher cult members are very handy with a staff. And besides, they don't have to use a wand."

"Of course, how could we forget that." Hermione said with a sigh. "I used to believe that all wizards had to use a wand to cast spells, but when I went to the other side...well...let's just say having your robes set on fire isn't a good thing for a girl." Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well, what happened?" Ginny spoke for the first time. All eyes turned to Hermione.

"Well, my robes caught fire due to an accident..." Hermione started with a slight blush. "It happened just last year, during one of my lessons with the Imperial Battlemages, we were training on how to dodge incoming spells and attack our enemies with our own spells. I was partnered with Hadrian since we were...considered close by the trainers. Hadrian attacked with a barrage of hot flames, I ducked beneath stones to prevent myself from being burned, when he exhausted his magicka, I attacked." She hid her face in her hands as she continued. "What I didn't know was that a sparkle from Hadrian's earliest spell had nestled itself upon my robes and it was burning which was why he stopped attacking."

Neville burst out in laughter. "I still remember that night you came into the room, shivering and clutching a cloth over your body and yelling something about an outrage of modesty." He said much to Hermione's embarrassment and Hadrian's amusement. "Well, I did learn from the other recruits that somehow the flames burned Hermione's robes until it was tattered with holes, and...well...she's a girl and...you know." He used his hands to point at Hermione's chest. "Yea, that...well..."

"I think we should stop discussing about this unless you want to be at the wrong end of Hermione's infamous spell which sent recruits running away in terror." Hadrian spoke which stirred the conversation away towards other things. He looked towards the other students. "What schools are competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you have to forgive me as I'm not that well verse in the Wizardry World." Before anyone could say that both Neville and Hermione could have told him, he swiftly came up with a response. "Both Neville and Hermione have sworn a vow, never to reveal the other schools in a sense to protect them from the other hungry-power lords who seek wizards' blood."

"Which clearly means that neither me or Neville can ever say the name of the schools even if we are tortured to the brink of death, and even if we wanted to reveal it ourselves, we can't, as the vow was an ancient and powerful one. One older than the four founders themselves." Hermione explained further. "The vow required a drop of our blood and our magical signature. We made the oath under the watchful eyes of Hadrian and his father, and several other Council members as witnesses. The Emperor was determined never to enter another war with wizards again, and he had us swear the oath to prevent that, as many of his bannermen are still seeking to kill the wizards that looked down upon them." She added. "Need I mention that it was the Aurors that struck first..." She looked down shamefully. "Family members of several legionnaires were having a vacation in Hogsmeade when the Aurors came in with wands blazing, killing everyone. Emperor Lucius returned the favor tenfold by butchering every single Auror from Hogsmeade to the Ministry, no one was spared not even the recruits."

"That makes sense." Fred commented. "Well, that explains how Bagnold met his end."

"Truly, dear brother." George added.

"Well, there is the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France. And the Durmstrang Institute from Scandinavia." Ron answered. "Yea, these are the only two schools that are connected with us in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There are others out there I'm sure but they have their own competition and we have ours and they mostly keep to themselves, we don't usually see any other schools from the West nor the East. But we know they're there."

"Interesting." Hadrian turned and nodded to Neville. "We'll be back tonight to witness the arrival of the foreign students and then we'll be returning to Nirn. Neville will be staying here to oversee the Tri-Wizard Tournament as I'm sure my father has already informed the Lady Minerva. I might pop back to see how the competition is going and make sure that Neville doesn't conjure up a lightning storm again." At this, Neville frowned as Hermione giggled softly. He ignored Neville's outburst of denials. "Last I checked, it wasn't me that was hurled into a prison cell for public nuisance."

Neville huffed and folded his arms. "What? That git totally deserved it!"

Ron and the other Gryffindors stared at their former House mate with wide eyes. They hadn't heard about this before. And they obviously don't remember Neville throwing the first punch, he was always the shy boy and afraid of every single thing including a small tremor. And now, that small timid boy was standing before them garbed in Imperial armor with a sword attached to his hip, and muscularity had completely taken over his small fragile body.

"Yo...you...threw the first punch?" George stammered out his question.

Hermione giggled. "Aye, he did. Punched that poor lad across the face, and kept on kicking him until the Imperial Watch dragged him off."

Neville flushed red with embarrassment. "Not my finest moment." He said truthfully causing everyone around him to laugh.

Hermione slapped him across the arm playfully. "At least, you weren't kicking and screaming when they dragged you away like Dumbledore did."

"The former Headmaster?" Ginny tilted her head to a side. "What ever happened to him? I mean...I know that he was arrested, but what really happened?"

Neville frowned as he replied. "Taken up the scaffold and beheaded in public. First execution I've seen and it wasn't the last."

"Nasty bit of business, that one." Hadrian commented as he recalled what happened.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Has it ever occurred to the two of you that the Harbinger of the Companions was present?"

"Why wouldn't he not be?" Neville spoke out loud for all to hear. "It was Dumbledore's fault that Sirius Black is in Azkaban. Dumbledore _knew_ that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper yet he didn't vouch for Sirius, causing Remus to take action only to be rewarded with warrant for his arrest. Just let them try and arrest him now."

"Why? What will happen?" Ron inquired curiously. He would regret ever learning the answer.

"He's the fucking Alpha Wolf." Hermione replied casually. "The leader of a pack, at least a hundred strong."

Hadrian and Hermione then bade farewell to their friends as the two went to inform Arthur Weasley that they were ready to go, and also to explain that Neville was staying behind as a guest to observe the Tournament. It didn't take long before Sirius Black was released into the Empire's custody, Hadrian immediately gave commands for the soldiers to escort Sirius to the capital to seek an immediate mind-healing therapy from the healers. Sirius would eventually recover from his mild-insanity and took up his place by the Emperor's side, honoring the wishes of the late James Potter, and with his recovery, the Noble House of Black once more established itself as one of the strongest supporters of the Empire.

 **A/N: Sirius Black is free! With the Tri-Wizard Tournament close at hand and the return of the Mythic Dawn, Hadrian and his friends are busier than ever. Neville will remain at Hogwarts to observe the tournament and to secure alliances with the two participating schools since Hogwarts have already sworn their allegiance. While Neville is busy gathering wizard allies, Hadrian and Hermione confronts the Minister of Magic after a skirmish with several Aurors. Will the Minister's foolish actions lead to an all out war? Or will Hadrian overthrow the Minister and replace him with one of his own.**


	3. Justice or Mercy

**Chapter Three**

 **Justice or Mercy**

Hermione Granger leaped over the ledge as spells whizzed past her head, it was just mere moments ago when a group of Aurors arrived and attempted to detain her for the crime of consorting with the enemy of the Ministry. Of course, she refused to surrender and fired off the first spell. Hadrian had left for Hogwarts just before the Aurors arrived, she chose to take her free time to visit her family before having a last minute decision to buy some books from Diagon Alley when the Aurors surrounded her outside one of the shops and demanded her to surrender. Touching down on solid ground, she quickly made a dash down the alleyway, hoping to evade her pursuers, however the Aurors were still hot on her trail. She cursed inwardly and launched another barrage of spells, and managed to stop a few of them in their tracks as the flames that shot out of her fingers came into contact with their robes.

Summoning her remaining magicka, she gazed into her mind and decided to conjure a Frost Atronach to stall the Aurors. "Stop them!" She cried. Her conjured Atronach gave a low rumbling noise and moved to intercept the Aurors, whom all stood rooted to the ground at the monstrosity before them. She smiled and ran off knowing for a fact that there was a time limit before the creature from Oblivion would return to its realm. She ran and kept glancing behind that she didn't notice what was ahead of her. WHAM! The impact sent her flying backwards, landing on her bottom. "Harbinger Lupin!" She greeted with relief in her voice.

Remus Lupin smiled and pulled Hermione to her feet just as the Aurors caught up. "Just one step. Just one more step and you will never walk out of here alive." One Auror scoffed and took a threatening step forward, Remus growled and with one swift motion, ripped the poor man apart. "I warned you. Turn back now and give this message to your leader, his actions has been notified and taken as a threat, the Crown Prince has been informed and is on his way to the Ministry with the Empire's military might backing him. My friends may not be so lenient as I am." He growled as the Aurors looked up to see dozens of werewolves barring their teeth and snarling.

"What are you waiting for?" Remus said in an agitated voice. "SCRAM!" The Aurors immediately apparated from sight. His stern facade disappeared and a fatherly smile appeared. "Did they hurt you?" Hermione shook her head. He frowned and did a quick spell that ran through her body, where he found several cuts and scratches. Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Aela! Vilkas! Our job here is done, return now to Jorvaskr and await further orders." The werewolves growled in response before disappearing from the rooftops completely. "Come, the Crown Prince awaits us."

"How did Hadrian-?" Hermione inquired.

"One of Arthur's children, Percy Weasley, I believe you've met him just a few hours ago, he came into Hogwarts and informed the Crown Prince of the Minister's actions, he was sent by Lady Bones to inform us of the treachery. I was fortunate to be patrolling the Forbidden Forest with several other of my kind . We came at once." Remus answered, as he held onto Hermione's shoulder. "Hold on. I'll apparate us there. It's much easier than walking." Hermione nodded and readied herself. Remus took hold of her arm and within a second, they were in the Ministry Atrium surrounded by many Imperial soldiers.

"HERMIONE!" Hadrian exclaimed once he spotted the new arrivals. Hermione found herself being tackled to the ground by a wave of raven hair, she gently patted his back and assured him a hundred times that she was unharmed before he finally let go. "Harbinger Lupin. You have my eternal gratitude for saving her life." He greeted the old Alpha werewolf. Remus returned the nod and went to stand beside his old comrades from the Order. Hadrian turned his eyes back to Hermione. "You have me worried back there Mione...I thought they caught you." He whispered.

"If it wasn't for the Harbinger, I would have." Hermione said softly and then turned her gaze towards the Atrium of the Ministry where several Aurors and officials were in a kneeling position. Aurors that had chosen to side with the Empire were standing uneasily at the sides with the members of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix, Amelia Bones was among them. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Hadrian replied with a grin. "The Aurors didn't put up much of a fight when we came knocking, it would appear that Lady Bones has the grip over most of them and only a quarter of them was on the Minister's payroll. There was that one witch that refused to surrender, can't tell her name but her face was as ugly as a troll, she kept cursing and cussing and yelling that she was a pureblood and thus we were beneath her." He gestured his hands towards a bloody corpse of an ugly-looking woman wearing a pink-overcoat, the body was in a kneeling position with several spears impaled via the abdomen leaving her body hovering above ground in a pool of blood.

Hermione looked away from the gruesome sight. "I can see that the men have been keeping their spears sharp and pointy." She commented which earned a few laughter from the gathered soldiers. Loud voices and the marching of military boots caused her gaze to turn towards the end of the Atrium where the Minister of Magic was yelling out in protest, and the soldiers that were sent to capture him were itching to run their blade through his mouth much to her amusement. The legionnaires came to a complete halt before Hadrian and threw the Minister on the ground, two remained standing vigil on both sides of the Minister while the rest stood nearby. "Well, aren't you going to question him?"

"About to." Hadrian said with a sly grin. He looked down at the Minister of Magic and frowned. "Why have you issued warrants for my companions arrest? They have done no wrong to your community, and have legally switched their allegiance as per the treaty signed by the Wizengamot, so care to explain to me why are you trying to have my companions arrested for consorting with the enemy?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"We are wizards boy!" Wrong move. A legionnaire standing beside Hadrian backhanded the Minister across the face, none too gently. Remus made a growling noise. Several legionnaires had their hands at the pommel of their swords. What really captured everyone's attention was the Imperial Battlemages, instead of drawing out their swords in defense of their liege lord's son, they had flames, lightning and ice glowing dangerously on their bare hands. The wizards that sided with the Empire stared wide eyed at the scene, never before had they witnessed wandless magic being performed. Sure there were tales, but to see one before your eyes, that was more than any wizard or witch could bargain for.

"Watch your tone wizard, you are speaking to the Crown Prince Hadrian. And you will address him as 'Your Highness' or 'Sir', nothing more." The legionnaire spat.

"Hold Centurion Marius!" Hadrian yelled as the legionnaire raised his hand to strike once more. The Centurion growled and grudgingly stepped back to his post. "You haven't answered my question." He directed his glare towards the Minister of Magic, who was rubbing his mouth in pain. The Minister merely scowled and refused to speak. "You are testing my patience..." Hermione whispered to him at this point. "...Cornelius Fudge, you will find that Centurion Marius has no love for wizards than I have, his own son was murdered by Death Eaters masquerading as Aurors, he would definitely love to have your head added to a pike on the walls of the Imperial City."

"For fuck's sake Cornelius, just answer him already!" Rufus Scrimgeour yelled as Amelia Bones glared at him to lower his voice. "I apologize for my outburst, Your Highness."

"None taken." Hadrian replied calmly.

Cornelius Fudge looked nervously towards the Aurors that stood beside the legionnaires and then to the ones that he had corrupted, many of them wore faces of terror and want nothing more to do with him and his payroll. _'How did it come to this?'_ He thought to himself. The wizard community was once dominated by pureblooded wizard families, but when the Empire made themselves known, things started to make a turn for the worse. At first there was peace and the two cultures had lived side by side with mutual respect and understanding, and then his predecessor had to screw things up by declaring war. His greatest ally, Lucius Malfoy was executed a few months ago for his role as a Death Eater, and many of his trusted aides were also involved and sentenced to death. He finally realized that the Empire had won after all. And this Crown Prince standing before him has shown him that the Ministry would be better being led by someone else. He already made up his mind when he opened his mouth.

"I was approached by a woman in red robes, she paid me a hefty sum to have your companions arrested and charged with conspiracy. She threatened to have me killed should I refuse her master's orders. I demanded to know her master's name, she responded by killing my secretary. I didn't have a choice! If it were up to me, I would have her arrested instead and maintain this peace with the Empire! I don't want a war between our kind! Not again! You've shown your military might when you bested my foolish predecessor at Hogsmeade and here in the Atrium, I would be a fool to stand against your Legions." Cornelius revealed in a defeated sigh. "This is all I know. I swear upon my life!"

"Is that so?" Hermione spoke. "Take a vow then. Show us that you're sincere about this and not telling us a lie to lead us on a false trail so you can keep your post." Her voice took a dangerous edge.

"I wouldn't want this damn post anyway! After this I'm resigning as the Minister." Cornelius Fudge said as he lifted his wand high in the air. "I, Cornelius Fudge, swear upon my life and magic that whatever I told Crown Prince Hadrian was true. Should it be a lie, may I perish in a fate worse than death. So mote it be." A wave of magic glowed around him as he finished his vow. And he was still breathing. Hermione was satisfied with the answer and nodded. "As promised, I will vacant the Minister's chair to someone who the Empire trust and will work with, I'm also willing to stand trail for corruption. It's the least I can do." He stated confidently.

"I'm truly surprised by your admission..." Hadrian said. "...if not astounded. And yes, I do believe that the Ministry is bound for a change in leadership." His gaze turned towards Amelia Bones. "Lady Bones, my father spoke highly of you and in a sense respected you for your kindness and strong loyalty to your people. Despite the times when our people were at war, you stood before the entire Wizengamot to try and stop the endless slaughter and end the suffering of your people. And I also cannot ignore the fact that you openly declared for him at the highest peak of the war, and because of that, I am willing to trust his judgment." Amelia nodded slightly. "And I have come to respect your decision for having a friend of my birth family restored and proper justice set upon those that had him imprisoned. I could think of none better than you to lead the wizards and I'm sure my father thinks the same."

"You want me?" Amelia stuttered. Her stern facade falling to be replaced with surprise. "You want me to become the Minister of Magic?"

Hadrian offered a sincere smile. "Yes, Lady Bones. I do not want this matter to escalate into an all-out war, but instead, I want to maintain the peace that our people has shared since the treaty. Or perhaps beyond peace. But an alliance instead. An alliance that would ensure that no wizard or witch shall be harmed if they cross the border, and the Aurors and the Legion will stand side by side to combat their common enemies. Do away with the corruption in the Ministry. Do away with the laws that is against werewolves and other dark creatures, you'll gain even more support. Do away with all the diversity that has driven families apart. Stand united and not divided." Nods and murmurs of agreement could be heard from Amelia Bones and her Aurors and members of her staff.

"Yes, I believe that's the first thing I'll do." Amelia said before bowing. "Very well, I accept the post as Minister of Magic and will officially form an alliance with the Empire when the news is made public."

Hadrian nodded. "And what are your orders for the former Minister and the corrupted Aurors?"

"Cornelius, I respect your admission to your crimes but a crime is still a crime." Amelia stated as Cornelius looked to the ground in shame as did the Aurors that sided with him. "However, if you are willing to submit yourself before the Wizengamot and stand trial, I shall see to it that your punishments are lessened. As His Highness has said, we must stand united and I'll need every able bodied man I can get." She declared. Cornelius nodded his head and surrendered himself and his wand. She turned towards Hadrian and a small smile formed across her face. "I shall see to it that punishment is given fairly, and I absolve your companions of the crimes that Cornelius has issued upon them."

"Thank you Lady Bones." Hermione replied politely. "I speak for Neville Longbottom as well."

Amelia nodded and with that she left with her staff and prisoners in tow, leaving behind the gathered legionnaires and the members of the disbanded Order of the Phoenix. Centurion Marius then took his leave with the Legion that came with him after being reassured by Hadrian that the situation has been dealt with, a portal opened and they marched straight in. Hermione turned her head slowly towards Hadrian and demanded an immediate explanation, Hadrian laughed as he informed her that the Battlemages have created a new form of transportation and the Centurion Marius was the first to try it out despite the spell being in development stage.

"So that's how the legionnaires got here early!" Hermione said with her eyes twinkling in awe. "When we get back to the Arcane University, remind me to seek out our trainers for the spell. Imagine traveling around with just a flick of your fingers..." A dreamy smile formed on her face.

Hadrian chuckled. "I'm sure Master Ramiuns would be more than willing to share the spell with you, considering the fact that you are the more knowledgeable one." Hermione glared at him in a playful tone as he backed off. He looked at Remus. "So Harbinger Lupin, where to now? You know you can always come with us to Hogwarts right? You're more than welcome in our group."

"I appreciate your offer Hadrian." Remus replied with a smile. "But the Companions need me. They simply cannot do without their Harbinger and the rest of the pack as well, they need the Alpha or they'll go feral and I'm not talking about the ones who can transform." He added.

"Of course." Hadrian nodded. "How could I forget the Betas of the pack." He slapped his own forehead in frustration. "Too much things going on now that I forgot the most simplest thing of a werewolf pack." He said which caused Remus to snort. "Just keep them in line and will you go check on-"

"Aye, I will." Remus answered with a serious look in his eye. "It's about time I reunite with an old friend." He gave one swift but polite bow and left the Atrium as quick as he came.

Arthur Weasley then approached. "So...um...Remus is part of a werewolf pack?"

"Part of?" Hermione repeated with wide eyes. "Oh no." She smirked. "He's the Alpha. The leader of the pack. He got it from killing Fenrir Greyback in fair combat as in the old way, when he did, the werewolves sworn to Voldermort flocked to his side. That's how we knew when Voldermort was coming and how many Death Eaters he had under his command." She added.

"I'm still coming to terms with Albus' betrayal." Arthur said as he shook his head. "I mean, how could he turn on Harr...I meant His Highness just like that. Leaving him with his abusive relatives."

"Call me Hadrian, Lord Weasley." Hadrian said in a tone of respect.

"Then I must insist that you call me Arthur." Arthur replied with a smile.

"Well," Hadrian started with a small grin. "Arthur, as Crown Prince, I extend my invitation to you and your family to visit the Imperial City. You may invite other guests as well." He stated.

"This...this is truly an honor, Hadrian." Arthur said with wide eyes. "I have always dreamed of setting foot in the Imperial City...you made an old man's dream come true...I can die a happy man."

Both Arthur and Hadrian laughed at that statement as the rest of the disbanded Order looked on uneasily while Hermione rolled her eyes at their banter. "Perhaps..." Hadrian started with a thoughtful gaze after he composed himself. "Perhaps you can help with something we are working on. There is something hidden beneath Hogwarts, a chamber of some sort, Voldemort spoke of it before we ended his life. There is an object or an artifact that we could use in the near future should the need arises."

"Near future?" Arthur asked. "Is there another threat coming?"

"Aye, a dark one at that." Hadrian replied gravely. "Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. A foe several times darker than Voldemort, who has been bidding his time for two hundred years to set foot on mortal lands once more. A foe that has an army of demons and creatures that are infinite in number unless you banish him from existence." He stated in a solemn tone.

Arthur shared a look with his former comrades and they all nodded their heads. He looked towards Hadrian and Hermione. "Then what can we do to help? Albus may have kept dark secrets from us but we know about the daedra no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact away, we have known ever since we were children. And I know for a fact that the Legion fought and died for us while our kind, our Ministry hid and cowered from the sight of these daedra. But no more. We're not those wizards. We're willing to stand beside the Emperor Lucius should he need us. I'll be more than proud to fight alongside muggles." He declared.

"You'll need to organize your Aurors to scour the Forbidden Forest for signs of the Mythic Dawn, they will have hidden places in caves, large underground caverns, abandoned buildings and even a public inn. You must step up patrols and watch these places carefully. Who knows how many men they have hidden without your own ranks." Hadrian stated. Before anyone could ask him how to root them out, he smiled as he answered. "You can find out who the traitors are by simply saying, 'Dawn is breaking' which they will reply with 'Greet the new day'. If any of your Aurors gave you that reply, you know who they are."Arthur nodded in understanding. "I believe I've taken much of your time here so I must take my leave. We'll see each other again in Hogwarts."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (That very night)**

The Headmistress of Hogwarts tapped on her mug to gain the attention of the students, once she had all attention focused upon her, she rose to her feet. "Now that all of you are settled in, I like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some rather special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event which I suppose many of you have already known by now, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And for those of you who are unaware, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear." She raised her voice as her eyes gazed into the students from all four Houses. "If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint hearted. But we'll come to that at a later date, for now, please join me in welcoming the beautiful ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." She announced as the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal the school from France.

The witches of the Beauxbatons put on a display of magic that charmed most of the male students much to the female students annoyance, it didn't take long for whistles, hollers, hoots and applause to sound from all four Houses. Minerva greeted her fellow Headmistress with a curt nod as she silenced the growing crowd of excited students. "And now, our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The wizards from Durmstrang walked in proudly and with their heads held high as they put on a show using their staffs and their skills, and finally their Headmaster walked in with their famed student, Victor Krum. The Headmaster then kissed Minerva's ring finger as a sign of acknowledgment of her seat in Hogwarts, an ancient but powerful tradition.

"Now that our foreign guests have arrived," Minerva continued with a small smile playing on her lips as she caught a small glimpse of Hermione trying to straighten Hadrian's cloak much to Neville's amusement, the three whom were standing outside with several of their guards. "It is my honor to officially welcome the delegation from the Empire, representing the Emperor Lucius himself. Please join me in welcoming the Crown Prince Hadrian and his two companions, formerly of Hogwarts and Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." She announced.

The doors swung open once more and in marched a group of Battlemages with their hoods drawn up, they marched with precision and with such grace that even the witches from Beauxbatons were amazed. Simultaneously, they stopped and turned to face the door, and in one swift motion, their swords left their sheaths as they raised it high in salute. Hadrian surprised the Headmistress of Hogwarts by giving her a long loving embrace, he shrugged as he parted to give Madame Maxime the kiss of peace and shaking Igor Karakoff's hand. The Battlemages sheathed their blades and turn as one to face the front, awaiting further orders, Neville had to prevent his laughter from coming out when he realized that the students from Durmstrang were staring at the Battlemages in awe.

"I've never heard of zis school before? Where iz eet located?" Madame Maxime inquired curiously.

"Oh no Madame, the Imperial Battlemages do not come from a school." Hadrian answered politely as he regarded the half-giantess. He made a mental note not to question her about the height. "They're a military faction from the Fourth Empire, they're considered Muggles by most wizards in the past but not in this era of course." Madame Maxime threw him an inquisitive look. "I think a demonstration should be much more better than me explaining the arcane arts..." As if rehearsed, Neville snapped his fingers and disappeared completely from sight, Hermione grinned as flames formed around her bare hands. "As you can see, my companions are taking their wandless magic skills to a whole new level and I am proud to say that my betrothed will finally be taking her Expert-Level Destruction School test once we return back to Nirn."

Madame Maxime watched with huge eyes. "Zis iz fascinating! Magic without wands!"

"Impossible..." Karakoff mumbled softly with his eyes twinkling with fascination.

"Magic is the general term used for the focusing of raw energy into various properties and for various purposes. This raw energy, often referred to as magicka by many mages. The magical arts are not always met with warmth. Often this has been with good reason, as magical studies have proven to be all-consuming in numerous cases, making the mages threats to themselves and others. Though the mages are now protected under my father's banner, the other lords do not take kindly to magic in their presence and most consider wizardry weak and wicked. There are seven sections of the Arcane arts consisting of: Destruction. Restoration. Conjuration. Alteration. Illusion. Mysticism. Thaumaturgy."

Hadrian then launched into a series of lecture, reverting back to the tone he used when teaching young children whom were eager to join the Battlemages. "Destruction spells harm the target by damaging their health with either elemental or magical attacks. Restoration spells augment the target by restoring their health, stamina and other attributes. Conjuration spells call upon otherworldly entities through telepathy, in other case gaining your own personal guardians. Alteration spells alter the physical and magical properties of the target. Illusion spells effects light and a sentient target's mind. Mysticism is an obscure class of magic and is frowned upon by most mages, as it is closely related to necromancy. Thaumaturgy does not change the appearance or structure of a force or object, but can manipulate laws temporarily." He explained to several wide-eyed wizards and two Headmistresses and a Headmaster.

"Necromancy, also called the Necromantic Arts, Dark Arts, or Dark Practice, is the manipulation of the souls or corpses of the dead." Hermione started much to Hadrian's amusement. "The dragons know it as **alok-dilon**. Necromancy has generally been considered immoral and illegal in most provinces, though there have been significant exceptions, and various disreputable groups have employed it as a tool of war throughout history. Masters of necromancy can reanimate long-dead subjects, though most practitioners require a fresh corpse, typically someone who has been dead for no more than three days."

Neville decided to continue for her. "Attempting to raise minions without proper knowledge and training can result in an incomplete binding of the soul, leading to a break in the master-minion relationship and allowing the reanimated corpse to turn upon the necromancer. The power which necromancers can bring to bear upon their enemies can be overwhelming, and the potential rewards from pursuing the study of soul manipulation are incalculable, which entices many young mages to experiment with it." His voice became hard like a Professor reprimanding his students. "Throughout the history of the Empire, the Legion have been forced to seal off and abandon crypts rather than contend with the hordes of undead which necromancers have raised within." He explained further.

"Magnifque, zis iz incroyable. Ze connaissance that you three posses, iz eet possible for moi to visit zis Arcane University, to learn from ze masters zhere?" Madame Maxime said softly.

"It is possible Madame." Hermione answered with a small smile. "Perhaps, after this Tournament ends and the victor is declared, you could come back with us to the Empire."

"Zhat would be perfect, Capitaine Granger." Madame Maxime replied with a smile of her own.

"I vood love to visit ze Arance University as vell." Karakoff said shortly. "Zhe vonders you three spoke off...I vood very vell love to learn and acquire zis knowledge to share with ze other students."

"We could arrange a visit Headmaster Karakoff." Hermione replied as Karakoff bowed. She smiled sheepishly towards her former Head of House. "I hope we haven't taken up most of your time Headmistress McGonagall, I know that the time is late and the students need their rest."

"Oh no, none at all Miss Granger." Minerva replied with a gentle smile. "On the other hand, I find the time you've taken explaining the arcane arts most valuable and useful. I believe that you've knock some sense into those whom are willing to dabble in the Dark Arts." And she was right. There were looks of doubts upon a dozen faces from the Slytherin table and a few from the Durmstrang Academy. "But yes, I do agree that the time has come for the students to retire. So without further delay, Prefects, lead your Houses to their common rooms and prepare for your duties." She then took note of a small argument occurring between Hadrian, Hermione and Neville, the two were nudging the Longbottom heir towards the Slytherin table. She was about to question their motives when Neville made his move.

The Slytherins watched in anticipation and with a little tinge of fear when the Longbottom heir marched towards their table, those whom had bullied him or had thrown a hex when he was still in Hogwarts now cowered before his muscular form. Yet, Neville paid no mind to those that hurt him and instead made his way towards a bunch of Third Years with his eyes resting on the youngest daughter of the Greengrass family, Daphane Greengrass raised a questioning eyebrow towards Hadrian and nodded when she realized what was going on. Neville glowered at his two grinning companions before he leaned forward and whispered softly into the younger Greengrass' ear which caused the young girl to squeal in absolute delight and hurled herself at him. Several Slytherins dropped their jaws at their younger member's display of affection to a former Gryffindor. The Dark Lord may have been vanquished, but the rivalries between the two Houses still remained though it was mainly kept to a minimal. The Weasley twins were stunned at first, but when they saw how happy and content their former House mate was, they stood and hollered out their cheers. Neville smiled at them briefly as he tightened his arm around Astoria's waist and the two gaze lovingly into each others' eyes.

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT?!"

"I do Astoria. I really do." Neville replied honestly. "And besides, we have been dating ever since that moment where you were caught trying to steal some spell tomes, you were very lucky that it was me that caught you and not some Imperial soldier." Astoria blushed fifty shades of red as she twirled her hair with her fingers and bit her lips playfully. "You know that you do look cute when you twirl your hair like that...and I have half a mind to snog you senseless in an old unused broom closet on the fifth floor, it's completely hidden from view and has a large spacious area, that's if you are up to that challenge." He whispered only for her to hear which caused Astoria to drag him out that instant while giggling with glee and sweet delight. He gave a salute to Hadrian and his laughter rang throughout the Great Hall.

"Wonder what got into her?" Hadrian spoke out after the two had left. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered softly into his ears causing his cheeks to go red. "Oh...that. Really..." Was all he could say. "Um...Mione...what are you-?!" His words was silenced by a passionate kiss. The rest of the students knew that their time was up and quickly shuffled out of the Great Hall. Headmistress Minerva only smiled and urged her other colleagues to leave the two love birds alone.

"I do believe that you owe me a snog." Hermione growled seductively. She pushed him down to the floor and towered over him. "And besides, I really need this right now."

 **A/N: Well, that concludes Chapter Three. Sorry for the long wait! Busy with internship until the 27th November, so my updates would be pretty slow until my internship is done. But without further ado, here's a little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

\- A minor skirmish between Aurors and Daedra at the Ministry (Guess who wins!)

\- Minister Amelia Bones crossed the portal to seek military aid from the Fourth Empire

\- The first Tournament begins (There will be talking dragons)

\- Hermione and Hadrian investigates attacks near the portal


	4. This Is Just The Beginning

**Chapter Three**

 **This Is Just The Beginning**

 **Ministry of Magic Atrium**

It was, by all accounts a quiet Sunday morning, in the Ministry of Magic, yet, the Chief Auror on duty can't help but feel that something was terribly wrong with the atmosphere when the air suddenly dropped several degrees and a thick fog began to form over the horizon. After being transferred from a Hit Wizard to the Investigation Department, Chief Auror Brent was placed in charge of the Atrium, his job was to ensure that all visitors to the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot must keep their wands to themselves at all times. Brent was part of the squad that aided the Empire in defeating Voldemort three years back, it was during the final confrontation where a lucky-spell dislocated his bones – shattering it to the point that not even a healing spell could repair it. But being the insistent lad that he was brought up to be, he stubbornly insisted on continuing his services to the Auror Department, the former Head of the Auror Department and current Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, granted him his wish on the continuation of his career with only one request. And that was for the transfer. He didn't argue and didn't question her orders as he in any other words – respected the Lady Bones to a certain degree.

"Sir. I detected a large anomaly coming from over there." An Auror under his charge reported as he pointed towards a series of gilded fireplaces lining the left-hand side of the long hallway. "It's coming in fast..."

"Sir! A breach has just been made in the Floo network. I can't determine what!" Another Auror sounded off worriedly. No one said a word when the fog increased tenfold. "Sir...what's going on?"

Brent narrowed his eyes. He had been briefed about the Daedra before when he first joined the Department, but he waved it off as a legend that was told to children at bedtime, and here he was standing in the Atrium staring intently at the fireplace when all of a sudden – CRASH! He recovered shortly from the blast that had knocked everyone to their knees, he returned his gaze towards the fireplace only to find a huge hellish gate standing at what was once the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. "Bloody hell..." Was all he could say before several figures emerged from the gate and started swarming upon the stunned wizards and witches, he realized too late that these figures; no, these creatures that were currently attacking was none other than the Daedra that he had been told so much about. Despite the wandless magic he had witnessed from the Imperial soldiers during the Battle at Godric's Hollow, he did not fully believe in the outlandish tale of creatures from another dimension until now. Yet, here they were. Slicing down those that stood in their path of world dominance.

"Aurors! To arms! Defend the Atrium!" He cried out as his team of six readied themselves.

" _Reducto_!" He exclaimed, a red light surged out of his wand and struck the towering creature known as a Demora Lord, his mouth went wide as the Demora staggered a little when the spell struck its armor, it gave him a low snarl before charging forward with its sword high. Brent heard a scream, whipping his head to his right, he saw one of the new recruits falling to wandless magic. It was quickly followed by another cry of agony, his eyes went huge at the sight before him, a monstrous looking figure that looked exactly like a woman but with the body of a spider. That creature was a Spider Daedra, and it had just impaled one of the Aurors with its pincer sharp legs. He ducked and rolled to the side to avoid being beheaded by the blood thirsty Demora, he jumped backwards as the blade narrowly missed his organs by an inch. He glared at the creature and uttered out the darkest spell he knew. " _Avada Kedava_!"

The sickly-looking green light surged out of his wand and struck the Demora, killing it instantly.

"Aurors!" Brent yelled, about to give them the green light to use Unforgivables when he froze. "Fuck me..." He muttered softly and readied his wand.

The Daedra poured out from the hellish gate and swept towards the Atrium, killing anyone that stood in their path, limbs were dismembered, heads were flying, and the body count of the wizards were piling up. Brent and his team put up a brave fight, doing whatever they could to turn the Daedra attention towards them, they got their wish when the Daedra descended upon them and Brent soon regretted his decision of charging head on into the fray. Screams after screamed filled the air as the remaining Aurors were cut down mercilessly, one was torn apart by smaller creatures that looked eerily like a House-Elf, the only difference was that the small creature was brown and had sharp fangs. Another was severed in half when a giant-beast clammed its jaws on the upper torso.

Brent watched helplessly as his team of six was decimated before his eyes, he readied his wand and charged onwards, determined to make a last stand and avenge his fallen comrades but was grabbed by one of the Daedra creatures. For the first time in his entire career, he felt fear – _real_ fear. And it wasn't like the fear for speaking Voldemort's name, this one was entirely different. As if the creature's horned helmet wasn't scary enough, the creature had the nerve to remove his helmet and allow him to gaze into the red eyes of the monster beneath the helm. He gasped for air at the tightness around his throat, even though he was stronger than most of his other comrades, the creature lifted him up with one arm in no effort at all, the sharp claws were piercing his neck and the strong-grip was causing his face to go purple.

"My master sends his regards mortal." The Demora chuckled darkly.

The last thing that he would ever hear was the evil laughter resonating from the various creatures around him, and after that he knew no more as a razor-sharp blade that felt like a red hot iron pierced into his chest.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Amelia Bones, the current Minister of Magic covered her mouth with her two hands at the sight of a dozen corpses strewn across the Atrium. It was so sudden. The pathway to the Atrium was trapped by an unseen magical barrier that it took a couple of Unspeakables to bring it down, and the reinforcements dispatched to aid Brent and his team were delayed. By the time they arrived in the Atrium, the Daedra force was long gone and the Oblivion Gate along with them, leaving nothing but the dead wizards and witches that stood in their path. She allowed a small tear to escape her eye as she surveyed the damage done to the Atrium, a team of Aurors, the elite fighting force of the Ministry of Magic was nothing but an ant to the Daedra.

"Brent was one of our very best..." Kingsley Shacklebolt commented softly, his hand gently closing the eyelids of the said wizard. "...and he was taken down within minutes."

Arthur Weasley swallowed his fear and stared at the various corpses, many were faces that he knew, some were even his friends. He knelt down beside one of the bodies. He shut his eyes. It was one of his old friends and long time comrade in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. "Perkins..." He muttered, placing a hand over his friend's chest, weeping openly as his son, Percy placed a comforting hand around his shoulders. "Hadrian warned me...he warned me that this might happen..." He trailed off.

"It's not your fault father." Percy quickly replied soothingly. "We tried to tell the Wizengamot but those bloody old fools wouldn't listen...and look at what's happen..."

"It's my fault." Amelia spoke up after a minute of silence. Her gaze had already fallen to the floor which was currently soaked with fresh-crimson blood – the blood of her people. "I should have pressured the Wizengamot into stepping up the security in the Ministry, it was my fault that so many fell today. I should have checked with the Unspeakables about the wards. I should have-!" She was cut off by Kingsley's next sentence.

"There is no time crying on milk that has already been split, Minister!" Kingsley's outburst caused every single Auror within a radius of ten feet to glance towards his direction. He sighed. "With all due respect Minister...We cannot hold the Ministry alone. Its already clear that we can't stand toe to toe with the Death Eaters, and now this...we were defeated within minutes." He took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say here is that we need the Empire's help. We need their Battlemages."

"Kingsley's right." Arthur inclined his head in agreement. "I don't care what the bloody Wizengamot has to say about this...Our friends are dead! Our Aurors are clearly no match for these Daedra! We'll need the Battlemages to protect the Ministry and to train our Aurors how to combat the Daedra, I'm sure the Emperor would agree to treat with us." He added. He was relieved when he saw his son nodding in agreement, and it didn't take long before Amelia agreed as well.

"Very well..." Amelia sighed. "Send an owl to Hogwarts. Have Minerva establish contact with the Emperor as she's the only one he trust at times like this." She turned to the rest of the Aurors. "In the mean time, I want security to be doubled up in the Atrium. I don't give a bloody fuck to what the Wizengamot has to say! Get to it!" She proclaimed. None of the Aurors were going to disagree with her, some of their friends were among the dead and they would jolly well take the fight to the Daedra and if it meant joining forces with the Empire once more, why the bloody hell not.

 **Hogsmeade**

Hermione Granger watched where she stepped carefully as she waded her way past numerous corpses of fallen wizards and witches, judging by the way the bodies laid, she could tell at first glance that they had tried to fight back whatever was attacking them. And failed apparently. It was in the early morning when a Bosmer Ranger attached to an Imperial patrol rode into Hogwarts with the grave news of an attack near the village of Hogsmeade, she and Hadrian had left the boundaries of the school after explaining to the Headmistress and Neville on what just transpired. She sighed as she closed the eyelids of one wizard who had died with his eyes wide in shock, she felt disgusted by the large hole in his chest where his heart used to be. She counted at least fifty dead and not a single survivor, even the children had not been spared the sword.

"Not even the children survived." Hadrian commented softly.

"It's not your fault..." Hermione quickly responded knowing for a fact that Hadrian always takes the blame for the Empire's failure in defending the oppressed. "None of us. Not you. Not me. Not the Emperor. None of us actually expected the Mythic Dawn to strike out against the Wizardry World this early...and even if we did, it would take the Elder Council weeks to even mobilize a single Legion."

"I know. You are right 'Mione." Hadrian said with a sigh, he closed his eyes to wash away the images of the lifeless expressions he had just seen. He opened his eyes and took her hand in his. "This is just the beginning of a long and bloody conflict 'Mione. Dagon will not stop until he gets what he wants and his cult would gladly shed innocent blood for his vision of dominance to succeed. I won't lie to you nor will I plan to lie to the Headmistress. As amazing as our Legion's might and combat skills are, we cannot stop the Oblivion Crisis from occurring again, we can only stall their advances, delay the inevitable." He sighed. "I don't know how the wizards will see this, but the time for unity is now, now more than ever. Let bygones be bygones. Put aside those petty hatred and blood supremacy. They have to stand together if they wish to survive this threat...if not..."

Hermione cupped his face with her right hand. "Of all the people I have met, there is none other than you that I would rather follow to the gates of Oblivion. And I'm sure that most of the Imperial Battlemages see it too. You've led them on countless of missions and expeditions, from caves with necromancer sightings to crypts that had been sealed off for a thousand years filled with undead." She gestured her arm towards the legionnaires. "And these men and women...They call themselves 'Hadrian's Lions' because they believe in you! They are the meanest, toughest sons of bitches that the Empire has to offer, and they chose to follow you. Bloody hell Hadrian, I chose to follow you! Neville chose to follow you! And now Astoria as well..." She rattled off, without stopping to take a single breather. She grabbed his head and forced him to face the banner of the Fourth Empire. "Take a good look at that flag flying proudly in the wind. Wouldn't it be great to hear the wizards and witches say that it was because of us that they're safe. That its because of us that there's peace."

"Peace is but a dream 'Mione." Hadrian answered dejectedly.

"Can't we at least fight to pursue that dream?" Hermione asked, giving her best puppy-eyes.

Hadrian tried to snort but it turned into a chuckle. "You always find a way to make me laugh 'Mione, even in the darkest of times." He pulled her close. Their faces inches away from one another. "You were always the voice of reason, and surprisingly those old politicians at the Council listens to your counsel more than they listen to mine. Hard to believe isn't it...that just three years ago, you and I were strangers and wary of one another, always trying to get better than the other. Just last year, you and I had a row and we ended up fighting each other to a standstill, our blades at each others' neck but we still wanted to carry on. Do you recall how mad General Tullius was when he discovered that we had messed around with his training yard, and you saved our hides by coming up with an impressive story of trying to catch a 'thief', that literally didn't exist. Come to think of it, that 'thief' is still on the wanted list..." Hermione scoffed and tried to hide her giggle. He smiled and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You are the most smartest witch I ever met, and that is why I love you." He teased her by stopping mere inches away from her lips causing her to groan in annoyance.

"You prat, I'll get you for this..." Hermione whined and instead pushed herself towards his lips.

"Your Highnesses." Came a voice from the shadows. It was not really a surprise to see an agent of the Penitus Oculatus running errands for the Empire. "I bring a message from Legate Longbottom."

"Go ahead agent." Hadrian urged the agent to continue with his message from Neville.

"The Ministry of Magic has been attacked by Daedra forces; a raiding party most likely. The Aurors on duty before the attack were all killed along with several other non-combatants, a total of fifty wizards and witches perished in the short skirmish. Before more reinforcements could actually arrive, the Daedric horde were reported to have retreated back into their realm and dispelled their own gate before any of the reinforcements could get there. By the time the reinforcements did arrive, it was already too late. Under the guidance of Lord Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic is on her way to the Imperial City for an audience with the Elder Council." The agent reported.

Hermione frowned at the message. "It's a warning." She spat out the word with much distaste. "A warning to the Ministry, to allow them to see for themselves the real threat that they are about to face. I have to admit that Dagon is pretty smart to pull off this attack, though it may be a relatively short one, the memories from the fallen could easily strike fear into the hearts of many. This is just the beginning of many attacks to come." She pondered for a second or so before facing the agent. "Agent, return to Legate Longbottom with this message; He is to toughen up the defenses of Hogwarts by this month's end, and he is to speak to the Heads of the foreign schools participating in the Tournament as soon as possible. The earlier we gain those alliance, the better the chance we will have when it comes to fighting the Daedra. And do tell him to keep his girlfriend close if he wants to be betrothed by this month's end." The agent saluted and rode off. She turned back to Hadrian. "We should probably head back to Nirn. Your father and the Council must be eager to hear our reports." She sighed.

Hadrian groaned. "Not those old fools! I can't understand why father still wants them around, they are nothing but a bunch of old coots-!" He grumbled and winced at Hermione's infamous death glare.

"Whine just one tiny bit about the Council members again. And I'll tell Empress Serana that you broke that window two years ago and I took the rap for you, and you should know fairly well what is the punishment for breaking the Palace rules." Hermione trailed off merrily. After her 'private meeting' with Empress Serana two years ago, she had sworn to Neville that her bottom hasn't been feeling the same as before. Her very vivid description of her 'meeting' made Neville swear never to get on the Empress' bad side. She smiled dreamily. "What I would do to see you punished..."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hadrian protested to deaf ears.

"Oh, I most certainly would." Hermione countered with a devilish grin. "My rear end paid a hefty price because of you."

"But you spoke before I could say anything!" Hadrian shot back.

Hermione frowned. "You're not in any position to negotiate with me love, I'll make sure to tell your mother what you did. I'll tell her that it was YOU who broke the window, and forced poor old me to admit to the crime." She giggled evilly and rubbed her hands with glee. "Then, I'll see what she will do to you. Need I remind you that she is a pure-blooded vampire, and her strength is practically inhuman."

"I'm sorry 'Mione!" Hadrian quickly apologized, grabbing her hands as she huffed and turned around to face the other side. He bit his lips and trembled slightly. "I'll...I'll do anything..." He said softly. He could sense Hermione's ears perking up and he continued. "...just...just don't tell mom."

"I expect you in our quarters the moment we return to the Imperial City. Be there on time. Late...and you'll be punished by..." She paused before turning around to look at him. "Me."

"But...I...we..." Hadrian's shoulders sagged in defeat and he nodded numbly. "...yes 'Mione.."

 **White Gold Tower; Elder Council Chambers**

Amelia Bones, recently made Minister of Magic of the Wizardry World tried her best not to gaze around in awe at the various paintings of beautiful artworks that lined the circular hallway of the Imperial City Palace. Her delegation team consisting of Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt along with eight other Aurors were staring wide-eyed at the various relics on display, from ancient tomes of knowledge to weapons of the Divines themselves. Though she was skeptical at first about weapons from deities and demons, until the moment where she came face to face with the Sword of the Crusader; the ancient sword that was said to be wielded by the Divine Crusader under the grace of the Nine Divines. The magical aura surrounding the blade was too powerful that her own magical signature radiated off the charts, the power that she felt from her own wand would be considered an ant as compared to the blade. She was brought out of her thoughts when her escorts came to a halt.

"Minister Bones and her delegation has arrived." Announced the guard that escorted them.

Two soldiers, no doubt members of the Palace Guard judging by their heavier armor and red cloaks stared intently at the wizard delegation before nodding in approval. "The Council is expecting you. Proceed." One of them stated formally, stepping aside and pulling the door heavy doors.

This was the first time an outsider stepped into the Council chambers after the aftermath of the First Contact War that ended with the Wizardry World lowering their banners and making amends with their tails beneath their legs. Amelia could feel the glares, the hatred, the anger and the promise of pain resonating from at least two-third of the people present within the chamber itself. Fortunately, her family was on good terms with the Emperor and had made friends within the higher nobles of the Cyrodillic region, and that small little friendship proved to be a great help today. She was directed to one of the seats along with Kingsley and Arthur, her guards had no choice but to stand and witness the negotiations. This was the first time the Elder Council convened at the request of a total stranger from beyond the portal, but due to the strong ties she had with the Ruler of the Empire, the High Chancellor saw no fault in granting her request.

"I suppose as you all know. We are gathered here today at the request of Lady Amelia Bones. Minister of Magic. And one of the strongest supporter of the Empire during the First Contact War." The High Chancellor started the negotiations in a deep voice. "We are faced with an even greater threat than Alduin and his followers. Our rangers and scouts have risked their lives sneaking into the meetings of the Mythic Dawn, some didn't even return. But now we know for certain that the Mythic Dawn is back in force, they are no longer a small band of cultist praying within a huge cavern away from sight. No, they now have an army of their own. Our own kin. Our own people. And this makes it our fight. Our problem." He paused and gazed intently at every single council member present. "Any of you oppose to this negotiation with the wizards, or are still bearing a grudge against their kind. I implore you to leave the chamber now."

Not a single soul moved.

"Minister Bones, you have the floor."

Amelia took this moment to stand and bowed. "Thank you High Chancellor Victius." She inclined her head politely towards the Imperial who nodded curtly. She took a deep breath. "Firstly, I wish to apologize for all the atrocities my predecessors had committed against the citizens of the Fourth Empire, I know nothing that I say or do now would bring them back to live or even reverse the actions that have been made. But fear not, I have given out the necessary punishments to the Aurors that broke the code of warfare, several had been sentenced to death as their crimes are far beyond redemption. I made doubly sure that all punishments are given out and justified fairly." She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the tension from earlier lifted a little, some of the glares were replaced with pure curiosity at what she had to offer.

"I would not have traveled all the way to Nirn if I hadn't planned on anything to say, But I do. Just this morning, a group of sleeper agents disguised as wizards managed to open a portal to Oblivion in the midst of an early morning rush hour. The Aurors were unprepared and were wiped out. The creatures that attacked did not stay for long as they retreated the moment they heard reinforcements were coming, the sleeper agents killed themselves rather than be taken in for questioning." She continued and watched as the anger left the room. "I come not as the Minister of Magic and not as a witch, but as a simple human seeking the Empire's military aid to help us combat these monsters. The main reason I am here is to seek an alliance with the Empire, I have spoken with Kingsley and we have both agreed that our Aurors would be better off if placed under the Empire's command." She paused. "The Wizengamot, however, isn't aware of our meeting today. I have chose to keep it a secret."

Lucius Crassus Mede frowned at the last statement. "Are you sure that is wise on your part?" He spoke up for the first time, his eyes blazing a little at the mentioning of the Wizengamot, Serana gently stroked his arm to calm him down. "The Wizengamot holds the majority of the pure-blood families and thus controls the news and the various Departments, if what Lord Greengrass told me is true." He nodded curtly to the brown-haired wizard seated to his right.

"It's for the best. Our Aurors are not combat-trained nor are they ready for war. It can be clearly seen when we sided with Crown Prince Hadrian to take down Voldemort, the Empire suffered a mere five percent amount of casualties while we had fifty dead and a hundred over wounded from spells. I can't think of anybody else to lead our people to victory." Amelia countered and was relieved when Lucius nodded at her answer. "Don't worry about the Wizengamot. I'll deal with them when the time comes."

"I'll hold you to that Minister Bones." Lucius stood to his full height and addressed the Council.

"Councilmen. Generals. Leaders and representatives of the various Provinces. The time for hiding and games is over. Mehrunes Dagon has returned and his followers are hell-bent on seeing his return, but that will not happen here, not in this era. Not when we stand together to fight. And we will stand together. Like what Martin Septim did before he passed, so shall I." He turned his gaze towards Amelia. "Minister Bones. I shall give you what you came here for, you will have the alliance you seek." Amelia nodded with gratitude. "But our resources and manpower are spread thin, hence, we can only spare two Legions and six cavalry units to the Wizardry World." His verdict was final and none could overrule his orders.

"Serana, is there anything else you wish to add?" He asked his lovely wife for sixteen years.

Serana's eyes landed upon the foreign delegation. "If you see our son. Do tell him that the dress he ordered has finally arrived." She stated with a serious voice.

"Of...of course I will." Amelia replied formally, trying her best not to ask anything about the dress.

"If there's nothing else. This meeting is adjourned." Lucius spoke loudly.

"Thank you for this, Your Grace." Amelia gave a curtsy.

Lucius barely hid his smirk as he replied. "Its the least I can do for my soon to be daughter-in-law's parents. Honestly if you ask me, the earlier the two consummate the better, I'm tired of hearing the bed squeaking every single time they're back in the Palace. Don't get me wrong, its not as if they're having sex or whatever, its...complicated...let's just say that young Granger likes to provide suction services to our son." He shrugged at the wide eyes. "Hadrian likes it..."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville Longbottom gave the small hand which was clasped in his a gentle squeeze, he leaned forward and nibbled her ear, causing the girl seated on his lap to shudder in absolute delight. It was no secret that he was openly stating his intentions to court Astoria Greengrass, he made it specifically clear that night when the two sneaked off into a broom closet. If anyone was doubting his claims of dating the young Slytherin girl, the disheveled look on her hair and robes every single morning was a clear sign to shut them all up. The Weasleys have taken it upon themselves to be Astoria's unofficial guard for as long as she remains in the school, currently both Ginny and George were on duty, standing outside the empty classroom while Astoria gave Neville an early morning gift.

"I'm so glad you chose to stay with me." Neville whispered softly.

"Hmm.." Astoria hummed her reply as she was busy enjoying the feeling of the cool wind blowing the side of her head. "Well, you did promise me a trip to the Imperial City..." She sighed when Neville stopped nibbling on her ear, she gave her best pout before turning around to face him. "Why did you stop Nev?" She complained with those wide eyes of hers.

Neville had to fight the urge to pounce on her again. "The First Task is starting and our presence is required. And your sister would kill me if she finds out that you've been skiving lessons, she's already pissed off that you are not staying in your designated dorm." He cringed at her sharp look but decided to continue. "As for that promise, I will bring you to the Imperial City the moment my duty as the observer ends..."

Astoria folded her arms. "I knew I shouldn't have given you an early morning snog." She huffed with an annoyed expression. Anyway, my beloved sister is right _again_. I would be expelled from Hogwarts if I continue skiving my classes." She shivered at the thought of having her wand snapped by the Ministry. "And I'm not going to get expelled and have my lovely wand snapped in two all because I wanted to snog my Nev...So here's what we can do. No more early morning snogs, no afternoon breaks and no more skiving of classes. We will only snog at night." She stated firmly. "Understand love?"

Neville agreed. "Well, better than nothing." He teased her by giving her a kiss directly on the lips.

Astoria grinned seductively. "What I would give to ride you now...Damn this undeveloped body." She mumbled with a mock-pout before leaving her comfort zone and straightening her robes and tie. She used a spell to retie her hair and a breath-freshening charm to get rid of whatever scent that she purposely swallowed moments ago. She double-checked her robes and made sure that her tie was properly in place and the insignia of her House is perfectly shown, she smiled and nodded. "I'm all set, we can start heading out to the arena now. Ginny. George. We're coming out!" She called out to her guard.

"Coast is clear Stori." Came Ginny's reply.

"Almost clear..." George butted in before he yelled. "What the bloody hell was that for Gin?!"

"Lying to a Lady." Ginny stated darkly. She knocked on the door. "Sorry 'bout that. And I repeat again, the coast is perfectly clear." She paused and her eyes widened. She knocked again. "Um..."

"What's wrong Ginny?" Astoria asked worriedly, quickly motioning for Neville to suit up.

"Nothing." George replied firmly, placing a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Alright, we're coming out." Neville voice his comments and wrenched the door open, only to come face to face with a squad of Imperial Legion Battlemages. "Oh...of course." He mentally slapped himself across the face as Astoria looked at him quizzically. "Firstly, I'm sorry for keeping a lot of things from you all, a lot of things has been happening behind your backs and the Ministry of Magic is covering it up pretty well. What I'm about to tell you is not allowed to be told to anyone, not your brother, not even your closest friend, you must understand that its for the best." After receiving nods from the three currently present, he sighed before continuing his explanation. "Earlier this morning, the Ministry of Magic and Hogsmeade were attacked by Daedra at the exact same time, the Aurors in both areas were wiped out within minutes. Hermione and Hadrian left to investigate the attack on Hogsmeade. And their findings confirm that it was in fact the Mythic Dawn whom are responsible for the attacks..."

"Does this mean..." Astoria trailed off before she gasped and covered her mouth. Neville nodded grimly. "No...no...not this soon!" She groaned.

"How...how much time do we have left?" George inquired, and he was pretty serious.

"Not much." Neville replied honestly. "Its only the first month and already there are two attacks, I fear that it is only a matter of time before Oblivion Gates starts spawning throughout Tamriel...My job here isn't just an observer of the Tournament...I'm to gather as much reinforcements as I can before the time runs out. If we are to stand against the Daedra, we will need to stand united as one. If the Empire falls...then the Wizardry World and Earth shall fall along with it."

Ginny nodded her head. "Understood. I'll speak to father and see what we can do."

Astoria smiled sadly. "My family is already fighting for the Empire. But that does not mean we don't have friends in the Wizardry World, I'll speak to father as well and see what letters we can sent."

"I'm not really sure what our products can do to the...Daedra...but if it helps then me and Fred will start working on it." George stated. "And when the time comes for the Empire to take a stand, do tell us, and we'll be there."

Neville smiled in gratitude. "Thanks George and Ginny." He gave a soft peck on Astoria's cheek. "And of course you, my love."

"NEVILLE!" Cried an all too familiar voice.

"What is it Daphane?" Neville asked and frowned at the look on her face. "What happened?"

"There are dragons!" Daphane exclaimed excitedly. She received four incredulous looks. "Its the dragons from Romania! And they can talk! They are literally demanding to speak to a follower of the Dovahkiin. I can't think of anyone but you. Most of the foreign students are scared out of their wits! "

"Well, you'd better hurry." Ginny said, waving Neville away. "Go on. Get to the arena as fast as you can and see what the dragons want. If luck would have it, the dragons of the Wizardry World might just become another potential ally." Neville gave a nod and rushed off with Astoria in tow.

Astoria resisted the urge to giggle when Neville pulled her onto the saddle, her arms automatically went around his waist as they sprang off into a fast gallop. Riding a horse was simple and easy to learn, and she knew how to! But she feigned ignorance when asked, resulting in her riding as a passenger and granting her the ability to snake her arms around Neville's toned waist. Upon their arrival, they were immediately surrounded by the Imperial Battlemages, whom were very intent on escorting them into the arena itself. It wasn't long before Neville came face to face with a dragon. He took a deep breath and ordered the Battlemages to halt, he gave Astoria a reassuring hug before stepping forward. He had been studying the language of the dragons for quite some time now, he gulped and started to speak.

" _Drem yol lok in dovah. Zu'u bo us hi ol fahdon ahrk aar do faal Dovahkiin."_

" _Drem yol lok mun. Zu'u sahlon faal Dovahkiinro hindah nau hi."_ The dragon responded. The dragon paused at Neville's slight confusion, it nodded its head in understanding. "Ah, I see...Your mastery of the _Dovah vun_ is fascinating even for a _joor_ like yourself." The dragon reared its head back in laughter when it heard the gasps of astonishment from around the arena. "These _lahzey_ should know better. We, dragons have always mastered the speech of humans, despite the difficulties, we can still speak."

" _Hi bonaar zey wuth ahrk sahrot dovah."_

"You have the blood of a _lahzey,_ yet you don't smell like one."The dragon turned its gaze towards Neville and narrowed its eyes slightly. "You did not come all the way here to _lingraav_ the Tournament, no? _Nid_ , you came here to seek allies to battle Oblivion _nimaar_. _Geh, hi fent lost fos hi yah_. With the defeat of Alduin, we dovahs in the Wizardry _Lein, hind wah_ express our _nox,_ our gratitude to the Dovahkiin for getting rid of the _vax_." Neville could have sworn that the dragon smiled a little before it unleashed a devastating roar into the air that caused everybody in the audience to shield their ears.

"Nev...look!" Astoria pointed her finger towards the sky.

Neville snapped his eyes up when more dragons started to appear over the horizon. He could see them all. Different species standing united as one. Some had not even been classified in the books. Some were even believed to have been extinct a thousand years before. His shock was quickly replaced with a huge grin. If the dragons were willing to side with the Empire, than maybe, just maybe there was still a small chance of hope. The hope increased ten fold at the dragon's next sentence.

" _Dii zeymah ahrk Zu'u kriist nuk_ to meet the enemies of Oblivion!"

 **A/N: That's it people! Do head over to this website if you want more back-story on certain characters. Link: wiki/The_Second_Oblivion_Crisis**

 **Dragon Language:**

 _Drem yol lok in dovah. Zu'u bo us hi ol fahdon ahrk aar do faal Dovahkiin_ – Greetings master dragon. I come before you as a friend and servant of the Dragonborn.

 _Drem yol lok mun. Zu'u sahlon faal Dovahkiinro hindah nau hi_ – Greetings human. I smell the Dragonborn's favor on you.

 _Joor_ – Mortal

 _Dovah vun_ – Dragon Tongue

 _Lahzey_ – Wizards

 _Hi bonaar zey wuth ahrk sahrot dovah –_ You humble me old and mighty dragon

 _Lingraav_ – Watch

 _Nid_ – No

 _Ninmaar_ – Itself

 _Geh, hi fent lost fos hi yah_ – Yes, you shall have what you seek

 _Lein –_ World

 _Hind wah –_ Wish to

 _Nox -_ Gratitude

 _Vax –_ Traitor

 _Dii zeymah ahrk Zu'u kriist nuk –_ My brothers and I stand ready


End file.
